Deal or No Deal
by Bella-Mimi
Summary: Jeff Hardy moves back home to Cameron and finds himself a new drug dealer who just happens to be Mark Callaway's sister. What happens when the widow, with two children, falls for Jeff, her business jepordised and Mark find out about her "job?"
1. Prologue

**Okay...first wrestling fan fic but my second story for this site. Please R & R; would be greatly appreciated. **

**I must admit this story is inspired slightly by the TV Show, Weeds (Love that show).**

**SUMMERY: Jeff Hardy moves back home to Cameron and finds himself a new drug dealer who just happens to be Mark Callaway's sister. What happens when the widow, with two children, falls for Jeff, her business jepordised and Mark find out about her "job?"**

* * *

**Prologue **

**_Jeff POV_**

"Jeff?...Jeff?"

Coming out of the shock that just encased my body, I let my eyes fall on the man who was ruining my life.

"Yes Mr McMahon?"

"You do understand why we are letting you go? It's only temporarily, but you will not be allowed to return until you are clean and sober. You make the decision on what you want in this life. I personally hope that you return soon," he explain to me for the millionth time. "You're a bright young man and you have a promising future ahead of you."

Standing up to cut him short I sighed. "Thank you, sir. I'll be in touch."

Walking out of his office and out of the WWE I felt like a failure and there was only one place that I could go to feel better.

* * *

"What do you mean that this is the last time?" I asked Tom.

"I mean that I'm out of business. No pot, no coke, nothin'. Plus I'm movin' to Germany," Tom explained.

"Germany? And how the hell did you go out of business and why are you just tellin' me now?"

"Germany is a good place for drugs. I figure I can make some hard earned money over there, more than here anyway. Oh, and the business is bust because my wife found the grow house; threatened to call the DEA she did. I had to stop her."

"And movin' to Germany is how you're stoppin' her," I said sarcastically. This was just great, how on earth was I going to find a new drug dealer?

"Hey, what can I say she loves Europe and this means that she can travel around the continent while I live it up in Amsterdam."

I had to laugh, Tom had a vivid imagination if he thought that plan was going to work. His wife was a tight arsed bitch and had him wrapped round her little finger. He would move heaven and earth for her, he just wouldnt' admit it.

"Lucky for you though Jeff I have some pot left over and I new dealer for you," Tom smiled at me as he saw the relief in my eyes.

You see I prefer coke but I'll take anything I can get my hands on, pot, LSD, meth, god even heroin.

"Perfect," I smiled back. "How much you got?"

"An ounce."

"Sweet," I replied taking the small bag from him. "Wait...did you say a new dealer?"

"I sure did. See I figured that you were going to get a "leave of absence" from the WWE, which made me think that you'd be going home to Cameron. I know a girl, well a woman in Cameron who can supply your needs."

* * *

**Next chapter: Jeff goes home to not the best of welcomes and meets his new dealer.**


	2. Deal or No Deal?

**Chapter One: Deal or No Deal?**

**_Jeff POV_**

It was good to be home. I always forget how much I love Cameron until I'm back home. Pulling into my drive way I see my brother Matt waiting at my front door. Me and Matt have always been very close but I could tell that he was mad at me even from the distance of about 40 feet I could see him seething.

Sighing to myself I slowly opened the car door as Matt quickly go up. Striding over to me as I got out I looked up and smiled. "Hey, Matt. Good to be home, huh?"

"You practically got fired!" he yelled at me. I never did know why he was always so mad at me when I stopped working, even if I took the absence myself. I sometimes thought it was because we had worked so hard as kids to get to were we are today, others just because he cared about me. I never had the nerve to ask though.

"No, just a temporally leave," I explained calmly. I never saw the use in arguing, it never led anywhere. "He said the doors is always open when I'm feeling better."

"You mean when you're sober?"

"Yeah that," I said quietly, shutting the car door. I hated talking about my addictions, especially with Matt. He never understands, just slanders me down.

"You need to stop it, get yourself back on track, Jeff. What's happened to you? You never used to be like this, you've changed so much, man. It's sometimes like you're not even my brother anymore."

With that last note he walked away, leaving me staring after him. I didn't see what I had as a "problem." Yes, I admit it was an addiction but not a problem in the slightest. Matt always thought that anything that you could get addicted to was a bad thing, which is why, I think, he stopped letting himself fall for women. Love was an addiction, almost as bad as drugs, maybe even worse...if the right person came along.

* * *

Looking at the number that Tom gave me I shivered. Calling this woman would mean having to build up a relationship. Not anything sexual or romantic just a certain trust that I believe should be between dealer and customer. Should I call? Hell, I _needed _to call her, without a doubt.

Dialing the number I wondered what I was going to say. Should I say Tom sent me? Before I had time to think of anything else she answered.

"Hello," she said, her voice as smooth as velvet. Her accent was a mixture between Texan and Californian, a unique blend. "Hello," she repeated. Realising that I hadn't answered her I quickly talked.

"Um...Hi," I started off. "This is Jeff Hardy here...em...Tom is movin' to Germany of all places and he gave me your number. I think you can guess what for," I mumbled. Why was I so nervous? I'd only heard the woman say one word so far and I didn't even know her name.

"Oh, yeah, Jeff. Hi. I'm Mimi," she stated her voice entrancing me. "Tom told me about you so I was expecting a phone call. I don't normally like people giving out my number like this but it's a favour for Tom...and you seem like pretty nice guy so far."

"Gee...thanks. Do you think we could maybe do business now?" I was desperate for something. I had been in agony all morning.

"Sure thing. Just give me your address and I'll be over shortly. What is it that you want?"

After explaining to her that I mostly wanted coke but I'd take some pot too, I gave her my address. She was going to be over soon and I wanted to make an impression. Why I wasn't sure. I mean she was a dealer for crying out loud not the Queen! Besides I didn't even know how she became a dealer or for that matter of fact _anything _about her. But all of sudden none of that mattered, I felt drawn to her in a way I've never felt before...it scared me but enticed me too.

* * *

**_Mimi POV_**

Hanging up, I stared at the phone. I didn't even know the guy yet there was something there, I could feel it. Almost instantly I felt guilty; it hadn't even been a full three months since my husband died and already I was having feelings for another man. It just wasn't right.

"Mum?" my two 10 year old twin boys said making me jump. They were exactly identical with their curly brown hair and beautiful blue eyes the only exception was that Adam had a scar on his hand where he was stabbed at the age of 5, luckily his brother Jason didn't have anything like that.

"What is it?" I asked them.

"Can we have some candy?" Adam asked me sweetly fluttering his eyelashes, like that was going to make me say yes.

"No."

"Why not," Jason moaned.

"One, because it's 9 o'clock at night and you two will be in bed soon and two, if I gave you it you'd never get to sleep."

Sighing they realised defeat and went to sit on the couch. Staring at them sitting innocently watching TV I, again, felt guilty. I hated being a dealer, hated lying to my kids of what I do for a living. The only reason I became a dealer in the first place was because after my husband, Evan, passed away, we were in serious debt. Evan was the provider in the household, not because I didn't want to work but just because I wanted to stay with the kids. Me and Evan had been childhood sweethearts, me getting pregnant at 18, and married at 20. After 9 years of marriage, and at only 29 years old I was now a widow, and was going to do everything to give my children a good life, even if that means dealing for the remainder of my own.

Grabbing my purse I went to say bye to the boys.

"I have to go out for a while but I won't be long," I said giving them each a kiss on the forehead. "Now remember Uncle Andy is here if you need anything...I think he's in the shower right now but he'll be down shortly." Their Uncle Andy, I guess my brother-in-law, was Evan's younger brother. He came to stay with us to help me and the boys out. Not that he has been "helping" much, more like lazing around.

"Where are you going," Jason asked.

"On errands," I quickly replied while sweeping out the door.

* * *

Driving the two miles to his house I thought about my life. Why dealing was always a question I asked myself, and the answer was always "Cash upfront and good pay."

Coming to a beautiful, large, almost Tudor house I gasped. This was Jeff Hardy's house. A Hardy. I wasn't really a fan of wrestling, my kids were, but that was mostly to watch their Uncle. My older brother was none other than the Undertaker...or Mark to me.

As soon as I realised that Jeff infact knew my brother thoughts whizzed around my head. Would he tell Mark? Blackmail me into doing things? My only hope was to never tell him or let him find out that me and Mark were related.

Getting out the car I was shaking. I had alot of clients but none who could jeopardise my "career" and my family.

Coming onto the porch I gingerly knocked the door. Almost as soon as I had knocked the door swung open to reveal Jeff in just his jeans. His torso was bare yet toned and muscular. His hair blue, purple and green; I liked what I saw, this was one man who was very easy on the eye.

Ushering me in quickly, I realised that he was in desperate need. He was shaking and sweating profoundly. Without either of us saying anything, I handed him a small bag of coke. He disappeared into the kitchen as I wandered around the living room, giving him some privacy.

Less than 5 minutes later he was back seemingly calmer and obviously stoned out of his head. Standing infront of me, his eyes sweeped my frame, taking in my hourglass figure. I was only 5 foot 4 inches-weird considering my brothers height-but I carried myself well. I was only 115 pounds...definitely not heavy but not skinny either.

"Are you okay now," I asked him concern filling my heart and eyes. I hated seeing people like that, not being able to control themselves but with Jeff the concern went deeper.

"Yeah thank you," he smiled at me. "Any later and I don't know what I would've done."

Smiling at him, I placed the rest of his drugs on the table. "That's everything you asked for."

He nodded his head as he knelt down to count and rummage through them. Kneeling down on the opposite side of the table I waited.

"Is this what Tom would give you every week?" I asked curious as to why he asked for so much stuff.

"No," he laughed. "This 2 weeks worth of stuff. I'm not that greedy."

I had to laugh. Even if he needed help least he had a sense of humour.

"Have you ever done drugs?" he asked me taking me by surprise. None of my customers have ever asked me personal questions before, well except Andy who's more family. I didn't know what to say. Better off with the truth.

"Um...yeah...I...I...used to be addicted to...heroin for the longest time," I said looking into his piercing green eyes. "I quit last year." He nodded his head and opened his mouth to say something but I interrupted him.

"What's with the questions?"

His face dropped and he seemed quite hurt at my abruptness. "I just believe that a dealer and customer, especially a long term one, should have some sort of relationship. I thought we could get to know each other better. I'm sorry if I came off strong...I just wanted to get to know you."

I'd never thought about it before. Never really got to know any of my customers...maybe Jeff was different. Maybe I should trust him?

Looking at his sad face and hurt eyes guilt filled me for the third time that night. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean it like that...it's just I've never done this with a customer before."

"You've never got to know any of them?" he seemed surprised.

"I know some of them well, but most of them I just deal to...I don't make a big deal out of it."

"So am I going to be your first?" his eyes were hopeful and I couldn't let him down.

"Sure," I laughed. "But there are conditions. One, never tell anyone were you get your stuff from. Two, whatever I tell you about myself, you must NEVER repeat to anyone and three, you never come to my house asking for drugs. Deal? or no deal?"

"Deal," he smiled his face lighting up and I realised that this could be the start of a glorious relationship.

* * *

**I'm really enjoying writing this so far. Hope you're enjoying reading it. R/R xx**

**Next chapter: Mimi and Jeff get to know one another, Matt talks to his dad about Jeff and we meet Mimi's crew.**


	3. Let's Talk

**Chapter Three: Lets Talk**

**_Jeff POV_**

I was so glad that Mimi agreed to us getting to know one another. She was one of those people that were secretive and mysterious but in an intriguing way; it made me want to know more about her.

We were still seated across the table from each other, my stash between us when I asked the first question. "You married?" I saw the ring on her fingers when she first walked in but my hope was that she was divorced.

"I was," she sighed. She was breathtakingly beautiful with her long, curly, dark brown hair, and deep blue eyes; they reminded me of the ocean. Any man who had her should count their lucky stars. I know if I ever had her I'd never let her go.

"Wait!" I'd completely blank out her answer. "Did you say...you were?"

"Yeah...He's dead. Died about 3 months ago...heart attack. I'm not sure why I still keep the rings on." Her eyes were downcast and she looked to the floor. Laughing she looked up at me. "Funny though, in a way I'm kind of glad he's gone." She had a few more giggles before she settled down.

"Glad?" I didn't understand how she could be glad he was gone. Was he violent towards her? Hurt her in anyway? 'Cause that I could understand.

"Weirdly, yeah. I'd been with him since I was 14. We were childhood sweethearts and even though I loved him, recently it had been more of a friend than a husband. That doesn't mean that I'm glad he's dead. That part I hate. He was good to me and we have two gorgeous sons, shame they'll never have their dad though."

"You have kids?" I asked. Now I was really getting intrigued, she definitely didn't look like she had two kids. She was so in proportion and slim yet she was curvy in all the right spots.

"Two boys. They're identical twins. Adam and Jason, both 10 years old," she smiled as she said this. You could tell that her sons where her life and that she'd do anything for them. "They're the reason I started doing all this shit in the first place."

"Drugs?" Hadn't she said earlier that she used to be addicted to heroin?

"Yeah but just dealing. When I quit I vowed never to go near any type of drug again...even painkillers, but now everyday is temptation...but I can't do that again to my kids." You could tell that she was struggling a internal battle. Just looking at my stash on the table made her shiver in anticipation. Seeing her eying it up I swiftly took them off the table and hid them under the couch. She smiled at me gratefully and let her shoulders fall in relaxation. "Out of sight out of mind," I muttered.

"You and I both know that's bullshit," she laughed. "But I'll play along anyway."

This woman had a sense of humour and I loved it.

"So anyway," she went on. "What about you?"

"What? My career?"

"No...I know about the wrestler's careers. My sons love wrestling. I meant you and your habit."

Something in her voice when she said "wrestler's careers" made me think that she knew more of them than she was letting on. I let it go though. I'd find out sooner or later.

"Oh, well...I guess it all started when I was 25. I'm 30 now so for about 5 years I've been getting high, but only recently has it been on _anything _I can get my hands on."

"What was it at first?" I loved how she seemed so genuinely interested in everything I was saying.

"Just painkillers, then pot and now mostly coke but really I can go heroin, LSD, meth...whatever. I'm at the stage now where I don't give a fuck."

She looked thoughtful for a moment before she spoke again. "Did anything happen to make you think that?"

"Yeah," I sighed. "My girlfriend of 7 years broke up with me, my brother hates me, my father thinks I'm a disappointment and I've let my fans down. I'm basically a failure."

Shaking her head she smiled at me. Her features lighting up as she lightly brushed her hand over my cheek. "You're not a failure Jeff. I doubt your brother hates you. Actually I _know _he doesn't hate you. Your fans will always be loyal to you Jeff, well the ones that matter anyway. As for your father...he'll always love you, no matter what you do."

Tears start to form in my eyes as I realise that even though I've only know this women for a couple of hours I feel like I've known her my whole life. "Thank you," I whisper as she takes me in her arms. Her hand gently caresses my neck as I sigh in content. In her arms I feel complete; nothing else matters.

Pulling apart she smiles. "Feel a bit better?"

Amazingly I did. "You give great hugs."

"The pros of being a Mum."

"What are the cons?" Never having children of my own, or even looking after children of other people I was curious as to what was bad about being a parent. I vowed never to have children unless I was with the perfect person, but now being 30 I was starting to think I was never going to meet that special someone.

"Having to think about other people constantly. I can't do something now and not think about the consequences it'll have on my children. I have to financially support them. You feel guilty when you miss something that they do." She paused and I could tell she was getting upset. I figured she must've missed alot in her sons lives. "I missed alot. I'm trying to make that up."

"Workin' too much?"

"No...I was high too much."

"When did you start using?"

"When I was 16...It was coke at first until Evan, that was my husband, introduced me to heroin. I was addicted to it from 19 to 28. I'm 29 now; about one year clean...I never did drugs when I was pregnant though. I stopped as soon as I found out; it was hard but worth it."

"Why did you stop?"

"I was pregnant! I didn't want my babys to be high when they were born, I didn't want them to be drug dependent!" she raised her voice and was almost shocked that I said that.

"I meant last year. Why did you stop?"

"Oh," she realised that she took my question the wrong way. "Sorry," she sheepishly said. "I was using too much, missed Jason's soccer championship match and he was really upset. I realsied that I'd have to get clean or risk loosing my children's love and respect."

"Did they ever know that you were on drugs?"

"Not really...they just knew that something was wrong with me...and they know that I'm fine now. Maybe when they're older I'll explain to them what happened and what I did...but not now. They're too young to fully understand."

"Yeah but even when they're older they might not understand. I know Matt doesn't," I spat the last sentence out like venom. Why can't Matt just support me; help me; be there for me, instead of just shouting at me that I should quit.

"Have you explained to Matt why you started? Or that you feel like a failure?"

"No," I muttered.

"Maybe you should. It might help _him _understand."

I knew she was right but how on earth could I tell Matt that? He'd just say I was being stupid and childish and to get over it. He always said that about my feelings. As if she was reading my mind she said "Give him credit. He cares about you."

Out of no where she jumps to her feet. "I have to go!"

"What? Why?" I question getting to my feet. I didn't want her to go. If she went I'd feel so lonely. I liked her being here.

"It's almost midnight, Jeff. We've been talking for three hours and my kids are going to be wondering where I am."

"You left them alone?" I asked quite surprised.

"No! What kind of mother do you think I am?" she yelled. "Actually don't answer that," she said calmly. "Their Uncle Andy is looking after them. He's staying with us for a while."

"Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it."

"It's okay," she muttered. "I really have to go."

She strode towards the door and yanked it open. Before I could stop myself I spun her round and pressed her up against the wall.

"What are you doing," she said.

"Something I shouldn't be," I whispered in her ear. I traced soft kisses along her jaw line until I found her lips. Our mouths met in a fury of passion as our tongues entwined, tasting and feeling. My hands roamed over her back as hers ran through my hair. I pulled her into me as she moaned into my mouth, making me more turned on and less in control.

Pulling back we panted. She looked to the floor as if she was ashamed of what we just did. Tipping her face up to look at me I smiled. "I couldn't help myself."

"I could see that," she laughed. She wasn't even trying to get out the door in anymore. She just stood in our embrace like she belong there and always had.

"Yeah you can speak for yourself," I said kissing her lightly on the lips, as she clung to me fiercely.

"I _really _have to go," she whispered against my neck.

"Okay," I sighed letting her pass.

I watched her leave, walking down the steps to the driveway. As she was about to get in her car I yelled, "See you again yeah?"

"In two weeks when you next need your stuff," she smirked getting in the car.

She may of said "in two weeks" but we both knew it would be a lot sooner than that.

* * *

I awoke the next morning thinking only about her. The smell of her, the taste of her, the touch of her skin against mine. She was just like a drug to me and that thought was so ironic it make me cringe.

Taking my fix, I snorted the coke hard up my nostril trying to erase her off my mind. It was no good but I felt better. Preparing my other line a knock at the door interuppted me. Cursing to myself, I quickly hid the coke out sight as I went to answer the door. Maybe it was Mimi, God I hoped it was.

Opening the door I was disappointed to see Matt standing on the other side. Seeing my disappointment he laughed. "Thought I was your dealer baring you goodies?" His tone was mocking and sarcastic and I was ready to punch him...yet what he said was sort of true. Yes I was hoping it was my dealer but not for my 'goodies' she'd already gave me them.

"No...just the mail man," I muttered shoving my hands in my pockets. I really wasn't in the mood for Matt right now, especially if all he came here for was to jock at me.

"The mail man?" he said raising his eyebrow.

Fuck this. "Matt, what exactly are you here for?"

"I actually came to say sorry but if you're going to be an asshole to me I may as well just leave," he said pulling the door open.

"Wait, Matt!" I yelled after him. He spun round glaring at me, not saying a word, just staring.

"I accept your apology...and I'm sorry too."

Seeing in expression that I was being truthful he walked back towards me and pulled me in a brotherly embrace. "You're a little shit you know that?" he laughed.

"Yeah so I've been told."

* * *

**_Matt POV_**

Leaving Jeff's later on that afternoon I drove straight to my Dad's house. Dad didn't know about Jeff's problem yet and I was sorry I'd be the one to tell him.

Today Jeff was obviously high. You could see it in his eyes, posture, even just his blank expression. I was scared that he would never conquer this; he's my little brother and I want to help him, I'm just not sure how to go about it. What I can't understand is why he was doing this. I've asked him before and he just told me to go away. I wish he would talk to me, we used to be so close.

Arriving at Dad's house I knocked on the door. He opened it looking bright and happy making me feel guilty as I was just about to burst his bubble.

"Hey son," he smiled. "What's up?" He parted aside letting me enter. I hovered at his side, biting the side of my cheek, not knowing how to start. My Dad is smart though and he could tell something was up. "Matt?" he said seriously. "What's happened?"

"Maybe we should sit down," I muttered walking into the living room and flopping down on the couch. Sighing I ran my hands over my face trying to pretend I wasn't about to tell my Dad that his youngest son was ruining his life.

"Girl trouble?" he enquired.

"No, Dad...It's...Jeff," I said quietly but loud enough for him to hear. He didn't say anything so I went on. "I don't know how to tell you this Dad, but he's been doing drugs for a long time. I mean hard drugs...coke...heroin."

At this his face dropped.

"He got suspended from work until he's sober again. But that could take a while, so basically he's out of a job," I explained softly.

"Fuck," he whispered. Dad very rarely swore unless it was really serious. "Why?"

"I don't know...he won't tell me...doesn't really talk to me anymore."

"We need to help him, Matty."

"I know, Dad, but how?"

"We'll think of something."

* * *

**_Mimi POV_**

What was it about that man that made me fawn. Jeff was completely different from most guys I've met, and I'm not sure what it was. Was he thinking about me? Ofcourse not...and I really shouldn't even be thinking about _him._ I practically just met him.

I needed to get more weed to sell and going to my grow house was the way to do it. I was technically a co-owner. Marvin was the one who built it and trained me in the business, I owed him alot. We shared the profit on sells; we are a team, though his sister Tanesha isn't really my best friend. She thinks that I use Marvin to get higher in the dealing ladder. But as long as I have customers and I'm making money I don't care which part of the ladder I'm on.

Our grow house was in a rough little area of Cameron. Gang shootings and run ins with the law were common this side of town. We had only just realised that there were 4 other grow houses along this part too, all belonging to the Mexicans. So far, thankfully, they didn't know that we existed.

Using my key to get into the door I pulled back the curtain separating the hall from the weed. All the plants were lined up symmetrically; I always joked to Marvin that he had a case of OCD.

Walking around the plants I opened another curtain at the back of the room to reveal the kitchen; Marvin and Tanesha sat side by side talking about money...like they _always _do.

"Hey guys," I said placing my bag on the table.

Marvin looked up instantly and smiled, "Hey snow." Snow was my nickname...mainly because one, you don't get many white dealers in the south and two, Marvin and Tanesha were both black.

Tanesha just nodded her head at me and returned to what she was doing.

"Back for more?" Marvin laughed. "You sure do run out fast."

"Yeah I picked up a new client last night, likes his shit," I said handing Marvin half of my earnings.

"Thanks snow." We exchanged money for drugs and I searched the bag to make sure everything was there. We kept the coke .etc. at the grow house...keeps everyhting together, it was easier that way.

"Everything's here, thanks Marvin," I smile. "I'll see you in a couple of days. Bye Tanesha"

Ignoring me yet again, I laugh. She was so childish, one day she'll warm to me...I was sure of it.

* * *

**_Andy POV_**

Mimi was taking ages to get back from the grow house and I was getting agitated. I needed to smoke but I also needed to talk to her.

For a sister-in-law, well I guess ex, she was pretty cool. Hot stuff but I would never try anything, she's had my brother and that's enough to put me off. But we had fun together and I loved spending time with my nephews.

Hearing the door turn I race towards her. "Mimi," I rejoice. "You're back!" Flinging myself at her she laughs. "What the hell?"

"I need to talk to you," I say suddenyl serious in everything I do.

"Okay," she says putting all the bags down.

"Can I get some?" I ask innocently.

"Are you going to pay me this time?"

"Um..."

"Then no," she cuts me off.

"Mimi!" I moan. Mimi was younger than me by 3 years yet I acted like a child round her, but hey I couldn't help that, I guess I was like Peter Pan...never grew up.

"What is it you want to talk to me about?" she sighs clearly getting fed up with my whining.

"Fine...One, Mark called and two...I want in!"

"You want in?"

"Yeah, grow house, dealing...everything!" I smile.

"No!" she says firmly walking away from me.

"Why?"

"Because Andy, when you can reinburse me for all the money you've cost me already then you can be in...but until then, no!"

Disappearing out of sight I sigh. I guess she was right, I owed her money but damn it I wanted in!

* * *

**Hope you guys like it so far.**

**Next Chapter: Mimi is interruppted by someone unexpected...twice in one day and Jeff and Mimi's relationship gets heated. **

**R/R greatly appreciated.**


	4. What Are You Doing Here?

**Chapter Four: What Are You Doing Here?**

**_Mimi POV_**

Still can't get over the cheek of Andy trying to weaselhis way in to the business. It's not that I don't like the guy, on the contray he's a real sweetie but maybe once he stops using me as a hotel then I'd let him in. Yesterday he asked me and he's still moping around as if I kicked him in the balls. I already have Marvin and Tanesha at the grow house and I have my two friends, Doug and Uri, dealing to people in different parts of town. I deal in town too but I can't always be traveling about the place. Maybe and extra pair of hands would help though. Maybe I should tell Andy that he could join.

Getting up off my bed, where I had been painting my toe nails, I went to search for Andy. I got no further than my bedroom door when my phone rang. Looking around I located it on the bedside table.

"Hello," I answer.

"Hey. Long time no see," Jeff's southern drawl rang back.

"I saw you two days ago."

"Yes and that was a very long time ago," he laughed. His laughter was infectious and I found myself giggle.

"What's up?" I enquire. Jeff was a tricky character, and especially after that night I wasn't sure if he was calling for drugs or for me.

"I just wanted to talk to you...and ask you a favour."

"Ahhhh, hidden motives." I knew it. Obviously he would just be calling for drugs.

"No!," he said his voice urgent and raised. "I really wanted to talk to you. I haven't stopped thinking about you since that night, you seem to do that to me..."

"Go on," I urged.

"Well...yes you are right...I also called for some more stuff," he shyly said.

"I thought the stuff I gave you did you two weeks?" He couldn't've gone through _all _that coke and pot in two days, could he?

"It would've done...but I had a party last night...well when I say party, I mean I had three close friends over. They do shit too, and we sorta used most of it up."

"Oh, I see...well I guess I could bring it over now if..."

"I'm going to be at the City Limits bar downtown tonight with some guys from work," he interrupted me. "They guys came down to see if I was alright after getting laid off for a while. Only three of them do drugs, that were the three at the party last night, the rest are straight edged, so they won't suspect that you are who you are."

People from work? Would Mark be there? Oh Shit! There was only one way to find out...I was going to have to ask out right, or try and weasel it out of him.

"Are you good friends with most of the wrestlers?" I ask treading carefully.

"Yeah most of them."

"Who's going to be there?"

"Why? You think they're hot?" I could hear him smirk through the phone.

"Shut up," I laugh. "I just want to know incase any of them suspect me," I lie.

"They won't!"

"I know...but just incase."

"Okay...Randy, Adam, Chris, Paul, Shawn, Matt, Glen, Jay, John, Ken, Shannon..."

Why'd he stop? Was that it?

"Anymore?"

"A couple."

"Who are they?"

"Geez woman...let me think...Dave and Phil...that's it...I think."

"You think?"

I _needed _to know if Mark was going to be there.

"Okay, okay I _know_," he sighed. "Better?"

Breathing in relief that he wasn't going to be there, I relaxed. "Yeah much."

"You're something else," he laughed.

"Yeah...so I've been told."

"So...uh...what are you doing this afternoon?"

"Business, then Jason has a soccer match, then I'll come home get their dinner sorted and go find you. What time will I be there?"

"Nine. That's when the party'll get started. You'll need to stay for a couple of hours...have fun with us."

"I will," I said. Guess that was my night sorted, probably wouldn't get back home until the wee hours of the morning now. Just great. Looking at the clock that read 11:00 am, I realised that I had to go. "I got to go."

"Already?" he whined.

"I told you, I have business stuff to do." It was true, I had to cram in some dealing at the college before 2pm, when Jason's soccer match was.

"Fine. I'll see you tonght though, yeah?" he asked his voice all hopeful.

"Maybe...maybe not," I teased.

"Mimi!"

"I'm kiddin'. I'll be there. Bye."

"MIMI!" Andy yelled up the stairs just as I hung up on Jeff.

"YEAH?"

"SOMEONE'S AT THE DOOR FOR YOU!"

"OKAY! BE RIGHT DOWN!"

Wondering who on earth would come to my house other than a member of my family, I trudged down the stairs. Opening the door I saw non other than Tom.

* * *

**_Tom POV_**

Boy was I glad to see Mimi. Flinging myself into ther arms the moment she opened the door, I started to cry.

"Mimi," I whimpered through tears.

"Shhhh," she soothed me, holding me tight. "Come in and calm down sweetie okay."

Releasing me from her embrace she led me into the living room and onto the couch. Telling me I was okay and just to calm down.

10 minutes later I was breathing normally again and was ready to talk.

"What are you doing here?" Mimi abruptly said. Me and Mimi were quite good friends and she owed me for getting the DEA off her back once, that's why she took on Jeff, but still I understood why she was uncomfortable with me in her house. Dealers never really associate with each other on their own territory; it's normally neutral territory.

"I'm on the run!" I said shaking at the thought of getting caught.

"What!" she raised her voice. "And you came here?"

"I didn't know who else would take me in."

Shit. Maybe I shouldn't have said 'take me in'.

"You think I'm going to let you stay _here_?"

"I thought...yeah," I whispered. Mimi was normally really laid back but lately her screws have been wound really tight.

"You can't stay here, Tom. I'm sorry," she calmly said. "I can't have them catching you here. I'd get took in for questioning, I'd jeopardise _everything_. I'm sorry, Tom. Where's Maria?"

Hoe do you tell the woman you wished you'd married that the woman you had married ditched you for a young German guy. No wonder she'd wanted to go to Germany so much when she was having a fuckin' affair.

"She left me."

Giving me a swift hug, she kissed my cheek. A kiss I'll never forget. "I'm real sorry, Tom and if I could help you I would. But please understand why I can't."

I did. I was just sorry that those weren't my kids. "I know," I sigh getting up off the couch and making my way towards the door. "I'm sorry to bother you."

"Tom?"

I turned round quickly hoping that she had changed her mind.

"Call me and keep me in formed of where you are, yeah?" She seemed genuinely concerned about me, even if she couldn't help.

"Sure thing," I muttered as I strode out the door towards the police station to turn myself in.

* * *

**_Jeff POV_**

I couldn't stop looking at my watch when I knew that Mimi was coming. It wasn't just that she was bringing me my drugs but I really wanted to see _her._ I felt like she herself was turning into my new addiction, and that thought scared me a bit. Glancing again at my watch it read 8:56, not long now.

"Waiting for someone?" Shannon teased me. "Lady friend maybe?"

"None of your business," I shot back causing Shan to laugh hysterically. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"It's just you must really like this girl."

"What?"

"Well normally you would tell me these things...but there has only been one time that you haven't and that was with Eeliza, and might I remind you that was a 7 year relationship," Shannon said smugly.

"Whatever," I say glancing at my watch one last time. 9:00.

"See you're not denying..." he trailed off as I stood up.

She was exactly on time, and taking my breath away once again with her beauty. There was nothing motherly about Mimi, well not on the physical side of things. She was perfect. Striding towards her I grasped her wrist and yanked her in the furthest corner from the guys.

"Manhandling me now?" she teased me sending a shiver up my spine. "You know I could get you done for sexual harassment."

Kissing her lips gently I sighed. Why was she driving me crazy? All of a sudden she grabbed my head, pulling me into a fiercely passionate kiss. Our hands roaming all over each others bodies, exploring, searching.

She was driving me wild, something that was plainly obvious to both of us.

Breaking the kiss she smiled up at me. Taking in the joy of seeing my reaction. "Not here," she whispered seductively in my ear.

"Why not," I smiled sliding my hands up her dress until they reached her panties. Sliding them to the side, I felt her shift her leg so I could enter easier. My fingers roaming over her pussy finding just how wet she was. Rubbing my fingers gently back and forth over her clit, she moaned.

"Because," she whispered in between moans. "I've known you for three days."

And with that she moved out of my embrace and towards the bar, instantly catching the bartenders attention and ordering vodka. Turning to me she smiled. "Want one?"

I hated what she did to me, but if she wanted to tease, so could I. "Sure," I said walking behind her and gently kissing her cheek. "JD and coke." All the seats at the bar were occupied but she didn't seem to mind as we stood side by side.

Before I could utter another word to her, the bartender was back handing me my JD and coke and Mimi her vodka. I stared at her in dis-belief as she downed half the glass in one. "That's pure vodka!" I said shocked.

"Yeah, my only 'bad habit' that I allow myself. I only drink when out with friends and when I do drink I drink hard," she explained downing the rest fo the glass and signalling the bartender for another.

"That's 37.5 percent.You know that, right?"

"Yeah...Why you concerned I can't handle it?"

"Yeah," I laughed. "I don't want to be the one to carry you home drunk."

She laughed as she downed her second glass in two mouthfuls. "Don't worry, I can. Three is enough for me so I'll just get one more."

Just as she was about to signal the bartender yet again for another one, a voice behind her stopped her dead.

"Mimi?" A deep Texan accent drawled. "Long time no see, sis."

* * *

**This chapter is, I guess, in two parts. **

**Next chapter: Mark finds out about Mimi, the grow house is under jeopardy and Marvin realises his feelings.**

**Hope you're enjoying so far. xx**


	5. That's Not Right

********

Chapter Five: That's Not Right

**_Mark POV_**

I watched as her whole body froze and she slowly turned around to face me. Was she scared of me? No! This was Mimi we were talking about. Mimi once punched me across the face 'cause I told Mum about her boyfriend sneaking in through the window at night. That was a long time ago but hey, she has a guts.

Our eyes clocked each other and I smiled down at her. My little sister was so beautiful, I sometimes wasn't sure if she was even related to me.

She smiled nervously back; so unlike her that it made me think that something wasn't right.

"Come here," I laughed pulling her into a bear hug. She maybe small but she wasn't some fragile prissy; she made it clear if you were hurting her and even with my strength encasing her body she never complained. Releasing her I noticed Jeff beside her.

"Hey, Man," I smiled shaking his hand. Jeff was a good guy, but everyone knew about his 'problems'. I just hoped that if he and Mimi were spending time together that he wouldn't drag her into it. She didn't need to be anywhere near drugs anymore, especially since Evan died; she's the only parent her kids have.

"Yeah, Hey. I didn't realise that you two were brother and sister," he said in somewhat awe looking back and forth between me and Mimi.

I was shocked to say the least. Normally Mimi told people that I was her brother, not to brag but just to get it out in the open. She didn't like people fawning over her just because of who I was. "Ashamed of me?" I jokingly said to her.

"No," she nervously laughed. "I just never felt the need to bring it up." Why was she so nervous around me. Or maybe it wasn't me...Jeff was with her before...did he do something to hurt her? If he did that son of a bitch will pay.

"Are you okay?" I asked my voice full of concern.

"Ofcourse I'm fine! I just need to step out for some fresh air," she said excusing herself.

Both me and Jeff watched her leave before I turned on Jeff. "What's up with her?" I demanded.

"What? Oh...I'm not sure...she was fine a minute ago," he answered with the same bewilderment as me. "Might be the vodka she drank before you got here."

"How much did she drink?" Mimi had never been much of a drinker but when she did drink she drank alot...most of the time she drank to forget.

"Two half pint glasses," he explained.

My face must of been a picture as Jeff said "I know! I was like Woah!...Hey man, I hope you don't mind but I'm gonna go check to see if she's okay."

Looking into his face I realised that he wasn't going to hurt her...infact if I dare say it, I think I saw a hint of love...or could it be lust? in his eyes. Shaking that thought out of my head I turned back to Jeff.

"No go ahead," I sighed. "I'll be over with the rest of the guys." Just as were about to part I stopped him. "Will you...um...tell...just tell her to call me."

With the nod of his head he was gone and I walked towards the guys. Sitting down beside Glen, I sighed.

"You okay, Mark?" he asked. Glen and me have been tight ever since we met and teamed up years ago. Even though we lived in different states we always made time for each other.

"Um...personally, I'm great...it's just I'm worried about my sister."

"Mimi? The one that was at the bar with Jeff before you came?" he asked. Not many people'd met Mimi; they knew of her but very few had met her. I preferred it that way...keeping family and work separate...or atleast keeping Mimi and my work separate.

"Yeah...that's her."

"Damn Mark...I would never have guess that _that _was _your _sister," he chuckled.

I had to laugh. "I agree, weird but true...but if you get close to her and put me beside her we have the same eyes."

Letting comfortable silence fill the space between us, I pondered on Mimi. I was getting extremely agitated and worried about her that I was starting to get angry.

"What's up with her? Someone giving her hassle? I'll take care of it," he was rambling but that was Glen. Protective. If someone messed with his friends or even his friends family, they messed with him.

"That's the thing I don't know!" I sighed exasperated. "She seemed all nervous and twitchy...so unlike her."

It seemed that Jeff and Mimi had been out there forever and I was getting impatient.

Excusing myself from Glen I went to search for my sister to see what the hell was wrong.

* * *

**_Jeff POV_**

After I had excused myself from Mark I found Mimi out front, sitting on the pavement, head in hands. Gently easing myself beside her, I ran my fingers softly through her hair. "You okay," I asked only concerned about her.

Looking up she sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you Mark was my older brother. I thought at first, before I'd even met you, that you might tell Mark about what I do...I couldn't let that happen. And now he's here...and my sole purpose here tonight was to give you your stuff...if he catches me I'm fucked."

Her face was etched with worry and I realised with good reason. If Mark found out he would flip and probably let his anger erupt in a bad way. But even Mimi knew that was just because he cared about her. In the brief moments that I spent with them, he seemed like a doting big brother.

"Hey it's okay," I soothed her. "I understand. Come over tonight and give me it." I looked around me and saw that no one was there. "Or you could give me it now?"

She also looked around her, and on seeing that no one was there her hand slipped elegantly into her purse and retrieved four little bags full of the magic white powder.

* * *

**_Mark POV_**

Stopping in the doorway I watched as Mimi brought out four little white filled bags. What the fuck?! I hoped that wasn't what I thought it was.

I stayed hovering in the dark and dingy doorway as I saw Jeff hand over a wad of cash. Oh my god! Mimi? Drugs? Dealing? Fuck!

I was literally frozen to the spot. I didn't know what to do. I felt anger well up in me. How could she do this? What about her kids?

Just then I knew exactly what I needed to do.

* * *

**_Mimi POV_**

After handing Jeff the drugs and him to me, the money I sensed a presence behind me. Thankfully there was no one there but I had un easy feeling that someone was watching me.

Jeff saw the look of fear on my face and followed his head to where my eyes were planted at the door.

"There's no one there," he said stating the obvious.

"Yeah, thanks Sherlock, I noticed that myself."

"Oh touche," he laughed getting to his feet. Offering his hand to me I gratefully accepted it and he gently pulled me up.

"Are you leaving?" I asked.

"Yeah...I just want to go home and..."

"Snort up?" I giggled.

"Yeah," he laughed. "Exactly."

Smiling into his handsome face I realised that I was falling for him. Not a good sign in my book.

"You want a ride?" I offered hoping he'd say yes.

"Um...sure," he smiled.

I never went into this planning on falling for a junkie, especially so quickly after Evan, but I guess Evan just sent me Jeff so I could move on with my life. Obviously Evan didn't know that Jeff was a major junkie. Laughing at this thought, Jeff stared at me.

"What's so funny," he asked. "Not laughing at me I hope."

Taking his hand lightly in mine I led him to the red Saturn that I was loaning off Doug. I hated the car, it was too big and too high up for me...but I coped.

"I would never laugh at you," I said with a serious of face that I could muster getting into the driver's seat of the car.

Jeff laughed as he quickly clambered into the passenger side. Starting the engine I set off for Jeff's house.

"You know," he muttered staring straight ahead of him. "I feel like I've known you my whole life...I feel connected to you in a way that I can't explain. And I know you feel it too so don't even try and deny it."

"I wasn't going to say anything."

"So you agree with me?"

Taking my eyes off the road for a second, I glanced at his face asfeelings of passion, love, excitement, and friendship came flooding at me. Returning my eyes to the road I sighed and nodded my head. "Yeah, I do."

"Maybe this is why I've always made a point never to have a female dealer?"

"What? Are you trying to say that whatever female dealer you would've had, you would've fallen for?"

"No," he laughed. "No I didn't mean it that way. I just meant that I've always kept away from them in fear of falling for them. I could've. Highly unlikely but still could've happened...And now it has."

"Is that a bad thing?" I enquired. "Because falling in love with a junkie was never at the top of my list either."

"Falling in love is never a bad thing," he smiled at me, brushing his hand lightly across my cheek, causing me to shiver at his touch.

* * *

I'd dropped Jeff off at his house promising I'd be over later, I just had to see Marvin. I had checked my phone just before Jeff had gotten out of the car. Marvin had left me a message saying that he needed me there ASAP and I thought it wise to respond.

Driving at the speed of light I was there in no time. Practically jumping out the car I hammered on the door so loudly they probably heard me over in Charlotte. I waited a good two minutes before I hammered on the door again. This time the door opened a fraction just big enough for me to make out Uri and Andy's scared faces. Realising it was just me they ushered me in quickly.

"What's going on?" I urged out of them.

"The...the Mexicans and the DEA...all tonight," Andy whimpered.

"What?" This was making no sense. "Andy? What are you doing here? Who's looking after the boys?"

"We needed extra hands," Uri answered. "We thought they were going to raid us! The DEA just took out 3 out of the 4 grow houses that the Mexicans have. One had his wife and children livin' there so the DEA didn't bother searching it. I guess the figured they hit jackpot with 3...Oh and the boys are looked after."

"So there are still Mexican's here?" I asked still trying to get my head round all the information.

"Yeah...so don't slip up about what we're doing here. We can't have them trailing after us, threatening us...whatever they'll just try and destroy us...so be careful," Uri explained.

Nodding my head I went in search of Marvin.

* * *

**_Marvin POV_**

It was close. Too close and I had an uneasy feeling that something was going to happen either with the DEA or the Mexicans. I wasn't sure I wanted to stick around to find out.

Snow walked through the door and sat down opposite me; just staring. I always felt comfortable with her, even in silence. Tanesha was always telling me that Snow was bad news, only wanted me for one thing, but I knew different. Snow had a family, that's why she go into this, she wasn't even interested in me...well not in that way. I can't deny my feelings for her, I have loved her since the day I met her. I've just never told her. Maybe I should tell her now but considering the circumstances, not such a wise idea.

"How was it," she asked concern and relief evident in her voice.

"Scary," I admitted. She was the only one I would admit my real feelings too; she never judges anyone. "I thought we were done for but they never suspected us for a second and for that we're two very lucky motherfuckers."

"Yeah we are," she laughed. "But now we have to be extra careful how we act, what we bring over, when we come over..."

She was thinking to much about it making her feel like this was an impossible task.

"You're over thinking...calm down and just relax."

"Mimi?" Andy asked walking in and planting himself in the seat beside her.

"What?" she asked a hint of annoyance in her voice. Was she annoyed that he interrupted us being together?

"Can I get in now?"

"No!" She spoke firmly as she got up and headed towards the door.

"Thanks, Marvin. I'll be over tomorrow," she shouted as she walked out the door.

Andy sat on the table clearly annoyed but upset at the same time. I really didn't understand why Snow wasn't letting Andy in, he'd be a good asset. I was sure she'd let him in eventually...she was just biding her time.

* * *

**_Mimi POV_**

Driving back to my house all I kept thinking about was 'What if we had got caught?' I'd be in jail right now that's for sure. It was too close for comfort and now just thinking about it made me squirm. I just needed to go see Jeff but first I had to see my kids. Make sure they were okay.

Letting myself into the house quietly, I tip-toed up the stairs to Jason's bedroom. He was sleeping peacefully and I felt a rush of love towards up so uncontrollable that it scared me. It was that rush of love though that kept me going, not just as a mother but living on this earth. If it wasn't for my sons I'd probably have topped myself years ago.

Walking into Adam's bedroom, Uri's words played through my mind '_your boys are looked after.'_By who? With all the commotion going on I forgot to ask. Times like these reminded me that I really was a bad mother.

Padding down the stairs I made my way to the kitchen when a light suddenly came on behind me.

"I think we need to talk, don't you?" Mark muttered in his 'Undertaker style' voice that made me know that he was mad at me. Without even looking at him or even knowing how he found out...I know he knew what I was and that he wasn't happy.

* * *

**New chapter: Mark has it out with Mimi, and Matt has a surprise in store for Jeff.**

**R/R xx**


	6. Unfit

********

Chapter Six: Unfit

**_Mimi POV_**

Gulping at the seriousness of the situation, and the fact that I was shit scared, I turned round. Our eyes met. He saw the fear in mine and his features softened, only mildly however. I loved my brother, he was a big teddy bear but when he mad he was furious, but only with good reason.

"You know," I whispered more to myself than him. I can't believe this is what it has boiled down to. I never wanted to lie to my family, especially not Mark. There may be an age gap but we were close...atleast we use to be.

"Yeah...I know. Saw you and Jeff," he fumed choosing his words carefully. I could see how difficult this was for him to not shout and scream at me until he had let it all out. "Why?"

"I need the money." It was all I could say.

"WHAT ABOUT YOUR CHILDREN?" he yelled at me.

"Shut up!" I snapped. "They're trying to sleep and you shouting like that isn't going to help anything. I'm doing this for them. We need the money and we need it fast; this is the only way."

"It's not the _only _way," he said. "You could've came to me! I would've help you out!"

"Are you kiddin' me?" I laughed. "Sure I _could've _came to you but I refuse to take money off you. I'd have to pay you back and god knows where I would get _that _money from."

"Anything is better than this," he sighed flopping himself down onto the couch.

"Look," I said sitting across from him. "I don't do them anymore...you know that. I just...deal."

"How do I know that you don't do them anymore?" he said raising his voice. "Do Jason and Adam know what you do?"

"'Cause you have to trust me! And no they don't and I would appreciate if you didn't tell them!"

"This is ridiculous! How could you do this to them?! YOU'RE FUCKING THEM UP! YOU'RE TURNING INTO MUM!" he screamed at me storming through the door.

* * *

**_Mark POV_**

I'm so mad I can't even see straight. Sitting in the driver's seat of the car, I sighed. yes, I was mad at Mimi, but I shouldn't have said things that I didn't mean. Telling her that she was turning into Mum was stupid and horrible. She was nothing like our mother. Our Mum used to hit us, verbally taunt us...she was just a horrible woman. Leave us alone for hours on end, no wonder Dad left. He wanted to take us with him but the court ordered for us to stay with Mum until we were 16. I hated her. Nothing like Mimi. Mimi was a good Mum and she wanted the best for her kids...but I still couldn't understand why she chose the path of drugs. Why not come to me? I guess that one was pretty obvious: her pride stood in the way.

I sometimes blame Evan for Mimi being this way. If Evan hadn't of ask her to marry him, Mimi probably wouldn't made something of herself. She could'vemade something of herself even married if Evan would have let her. Evan was a nice guy, they very rarely thought and you could tell they loved each other but Evan didn't want Mimi working...she would never tell me why but I figured it was to do with her getting looks off guys. Evan was a bit of a jealous guy. In a way I was glad he was gone; I was always saying to Mimi that she could do so much better.

How badly did Evan leave them in debt? I was curious now but I knew that if I went prying after just what happened she'd kill me. I'll wait till tomorrow morning, find out then. I just wish she'd let me help her out once in a while.

* * *

**_Mimi POV_**

Watching as my older brother slammed the door behind him, I broke down. The tears came along with the guilt. He was right, I was fucking up my children. Why was I such a bad mother? I tried so hard but nothing I did seemed to do any good. Curling into a ball I bawled my eyes out, wishing at that moment for my life to end.

I loved my kids so much, I would do anything for them, which is why I knew that I had to continue to do this, even if Mark hated me for it, I had to continue.

I must have fallen asleep for a second as I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. Checking the time, it read 2:36am. Who could be calling at this hour?

"Hello?" I answer groggily.

"I couldn't sleep," Jeff sighed.

Shit! I promised Jeff that I'd go back over. Was it too late now?

"I need to check if Andy's back yet and if he is I'll be right over, okay?"

"Are you sure? I just want to see you."

"Yeah I'm sure...just give me a second to see if Andy's home yet."

"Okay." he said as I trudged up the stairs. Checking in my children's room. making sure they were okay I made my way to the end of the hall where the guest room was. Knocking ever so lightly I gently pushed open the door to reveal a snoring Andy. Smiling to myself I found a pen and a pad and wrote him a note.

_Andy,_

_Had to go back out. Important. Kids are fine just don't go anywhere without them until I am back home. Thank you._

_Love, Mimi xxx_

Placing the note on his bedside table I back out of the room, waiting until I was firmly downstairs until I talked to Jeff again.

"You still there?" I asked hoping he hadn't given up on me.

"Ofcourse I am," he said though I could hear him smile down the phone.

"Good. I'll over in 10."

* * *

**_Jeff POV_**

Mimi had sounded a bit stressed on the phone, but I think that was just because I woke her up. I hope nothing had happened to her, though I'm sure she'd explain when she got here.

She'd been on my mind constantly for the past 4 days without any hope of leaving. Not that I'd want her too. This is nothing I've ever felt before, not even with Eeliza, and I _loved _her, so god knows what's happening to me now. I know it's only been a short period of time but I already know how I feel about her and those feelings can only get stronger from here.

Waiting for her always seems to feel like an eternity. Time crawled before she got here but I soon as she arrived time flew by, until she had to go. I hated that. Why couldn't time just stop when she was here, with me? We'd have no interruptions or responsibilities to handle. Well actually...it was really on her that has the responsibilities. But with time stood still, they would go away.

I was starting to feel really selfish now, always wanting her too myself. But I couldn't help it, she made me feel this way that it was hard to control myself.

One knock at the door and I was up like a shot flinging it open to reveal a tear stained Mimi.

"Meems," I said gathering her in my arms and shutting the door behind us. She cried on my shoulder as I calmed her with soothing words. Eventually she calmed down enough to speak.

"Mark found out...and my grow house is under jeopardy," she whimpered through tears.

"Shit," I whispered into her hair. So soft, so beautiful, I trailed my fingers through it, getting lost in the brown curls. "How did Mark react?" I could only imagine him going mental and throwing things at her, but that's just his Undertaker reaction. Mark himself would probably just shout.

"He shouted a couple of times but he was trying to stay calm...only it didn't work and he say I was fucking up my children and that I was just like...like Mum!" With that she started crying again, only this time it were angry tears. "I'm NOT like her. Yes, I am a bad mother but I'm NOTHING like _her!_"

"You're not a bad Mum!" I protested.

"I am!" she whispered.

"Not," I whispered kissing her cheek. "How, what was your own Mum like?"

"She was horrible," she sighed a single tear escaping her eye as I gently brushed it away. "She hit me a few times but mostly it was verbal abuse. She did it to Mark too. She used to leave me in the house by myself all the time, as young as 2 years old. I was always so scared of her. The court ordered my Mum full custody of us when my parents got divorced, but only until we turned 16. Both me and Mark left on the day or our 16th birthdays. I moved in with Evan. I loved his parents, still do. We talk about once a week. They took me in and accepted me as part of their lives and now they'll always be apart of my life, through my kids but also 'cause they're like the parent I never had."

"Mark didn't mean it," I said. "He obviously just let his emotions get the better of him, he'll probably apologise when he's cooled down."

"But the thing is...he's right I am turning into Mum."

I opened my mouth to protest but she cut me off.

"Not in the abusive way...I would _never _do that...but in the way that I leave them alone and I'm not always there."

"But when you leave you always make sure someone is there." This time when she opened her mouth, I cut her off. "No! You listen to me. You are nothing like your Mum...Nothing! You have a good heart, Mimi. Just because what you choose to do isn't the most orthodox of jobs...doesn't mean that you're a bad mother. Actually the fact that you choose to do this for your kids just shows that your different than her."

Gathering her into back in to my arms she holds onto me for dear life. Pulling apart I kissed her softly on the lips. Her arms wind round my neck as our kiss deepens and her body moulds itself to mine. Still keeping the kiss going, I walk her backwards into the living room and straight onto the couch, falling on it as she bares the brunt of my weight.

"You okay," I whisper, fearing that I hurt her.

"Very," she smiled at me tugging my shirt off and dumping it on the floor. Her lips trailed kisses down my neck towards my shoulders where she stopped and started to unbutton my jeans. I couldn't have wanted her more.

"I need you now," I said ripping off her dress, literally causingit to rip in half. "Fuck!" I said but Mimi just silenced me with a kiss so passionate and deep that I crumbled in her arms.

"Fuck the dress," she muttered pulling down my boxers and taking my cock in her hand, caressing it gently causing me to moan.

"I'd rather fuck you," I smiled prising off her panties as she lifted her legs and placed them around my neck.

And then I was pounding into her so forcefully I'd thought she'd break in half, but the only noises that escaped from her lips were those of passion.

"Fuck, Jeff," she panted as she brought her hips up to meet mine causing us both to moan in ecstasy. "Harder!" she moaned bringing her legs down to around my waist as she pulled me tightly to her. A mixture of pain and pleasure encased my body as she scratched and bit me all over.

Moving together with her was something entirely different. She sent me into a different world; one weirdly enough that drugs couldn't take me. The connection that I felt towards her only deepened with every thrust inside her.

Sweat glistened over our bodies as she roughly pulled me down; kissing me fiercely.

Suddenly I exploded into her as she screamed my name and I collapsed on top of her. Fuck! What this girl did to me was nothing like Eeliza. Eeliza was sweet but never adventurous let alone ever wanting to take control...basically she was a bit boring.

Looking down into Mimi's deep blue eyes I smiled. I just wanted to stay like this forever.

Breaking the silence, Mimi laughed, "You ruined my dress."

"I'm sorry," I laughed. "I just wanted you so bad and that thing was in my way. You'd think it would've known better."

Laughing she wrapped her arms around my neck and gently kissed my lips. "Can I stay here tonight...or I guess...this morning?"

"Thought you'd never ask," I smiled pressing our foreheads together. Gently coming out of her, I pulled on my boxers.

"Where you going?" she asked sitting up. God she was beautiful, her body only seemed to get better as you looked at it.

"I'm gonna go and...you know...coke awaits me," I shyly smiled. Even though she was a dealer and an ex-junkie I sometimes felt bad for doing it when I was around her. But I had too and she's been there before so I knew she'd understand.

"Okay," she said. "Oh hey, after you're done can you get me some thing to throw on?"

"Sure," I smiled walking up to the second floor and to my bedroom.

* * *

**_Mimi POV_**

What Jeff made me feel was nothing like Evan. We had never had the same passionate connection that me and Jeff seem to share. It still was really early in, I guess you could say, our realtionship but I knew that I wanted to be with him forever.

Picking my dress of the floor I laughed out loud. Can't believe he ripped it in half. Obviously he doesn't realise just how strong he is.

While I was laughing, Jeff cam back in the room baring me a long sleeved green shirt.

"Thanks," I say taking the shirt from him and buttoning it up. The shirt came down to just above my knees and the sleeves were massively long but it was comfortable and smelt like him.

"I hate that shirt," he said sitting down on the couch. "My ex-girlfriend got it for me...truely hate it. I used to wear it to make her happy."

"But it smells great," I tease stradling his hips. "Smells like you."

"You can have it then," he laughed at me.

"Hey," I protested gently punching his arm. "No laughing at me...and I'm gonna take you up on the offer of keeping it. I'll just sleep with the shirt instead of you," I teased sticking my tongue out.

All of sudden he pushed me down onto the floor and tickled me with all his might. I laughed and kicked him but he wouldn't let up.

"Take it back," he laughed. "Take it back."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I cried in between fits of giggles.

"Say you'll still sleep with me!" he cried

"Never!" I teased trying to release his hold on me. This only made him tickle me harder until I couldn't stand it any more.

"Okay, okay! I'll still sleep with you!" I laughed.

Satisfied at the outcome he pulled me into a sitting position and kissed me full on.

"I love you," he whispered to me.

I was shocked, we'd only known each other for 4/5 days and even though I knew how I felt I wasn't sure if this was too soon or not. Seeing the confusion and doubt on my face he smiled. "It maybe soon, but I know how I feel about you."

Looking into his gorgeous, green eyes I knew he was right. I did know.

"I love you too," I smiled at him causing his face to light up. "I know that I want you in my life as more as a customer."

Hugging me too him, I yawned. "Sorry," I said. "Just a bit tired over here."

"It's okay. We can get some sleep," he said getting up and motioning for me to take his hand. I took it and was lifted up like I weighed nothing. Leading me to the bedroom I realised that being with Jeff made me forget all the problems and troubles I have; being with him made me happy. I hadn't felt that in a long time.

* * *

**_Jeff POV_**

I had just fallen asleep with Mimi in my arms when the phone rang waking us both up.

"Huh?" Mimi groggily asked.

"It's just the phone," I mumbled trying to wake up. "Hello?"

"Sorry to wake you bro, just had to tell you something," Matt's voice echoed through the reciever.

"What's up?"

"You're going to rehab."

WHAT THE FUCK?

* * *

**So we had some sexual stuff in that chapter..sorry for not warning but it is M so what do you expect. **

**Next chapter: Mimi and Marvin stare down loaded guns, Tanesha fucks up, Andy turns to drastic measures and someone from Jeff's past comes back to greet him.**

**R/R xxx**


	7. Doesn't Belong To You

**Chapter Seven: Doesn't Belong To You**

**_Jeff POV_**

After Matt called, I couldn't get back to sleep. Rehab? Did I hear him correctly? I prayed to god I didn't, but I think I did. There was no way in hell I was going to rehab. Who did he think he was just _telling _me that I was going instead of giving me a choice? I wasn't going and that was that.

I sat on the bed and just stared at Mimi. She was peacefully sleeping beside me and even though I had the desire to wake her up, I didn't. She deserved to rest, especially after what happened yesterday.

Picking up the bag of coke that lay on the beside table, I padded softly into the bathroom. Even though Mimi was asleep, I didn't feel comfortable doing it infront of her. Sitting myself on the toilet I spread out the lines carefully and evenly in nice straight lines. I could feel the hunger burning deep inside of me and I wasted no time in fufilling it. Just as I was about to succumb to my urges I heard Mimi call me.

"Just a minute"I called back as I continued to feed my craving.

* * *

**_Mimi POV_**

Jeff was out five minutes later; perky and seemingly in a good mood. Kneeling down at the side of the bed, he kissed my lips tenderly, running his hands softly down my thigh. "Morning," I whispered. I could get used to this.

"Morning," he smiled getting up and sitting beside me. "Matt called last night."

"Oh, yeah. I remember the phone ringing...but I must've dozed off again. Sorry."

"Don't be. He called me...to say...that apparently I'm going to..._rehab_." He whispered the last word as if it were some dreadful disease. He looked for my reaction but I was giving him nothing. I didn't know what to say...so I said nothing.

"I'm _not _going! he said firmly. "If I was going to withdrawl I would rather do it with people I know helping me, than some snotty nosed nurses giving me grief. And I haven't given my consent to this. I'm not ready to stop...I don't want to stop...What do you think?"

On one hand the sober part of me was telling him to do it, but on the other hand, my junkie side, the side that will forever be apart of me, it was screaming no. This was decision that only Jeff could make.

"Look Jeff," I sighed. "I could say alot of reassuring things and give out my opinions but...punch line is only you can decided what you're going to do." I paused letting what I said sink in. "Whatever you decide to do...I'll support you."

At this is face snapped up to look at mine. "Really?" he said in somewhat dis-belief.

"Yes," I laughed. "Why is that so hard to believe?"

"I don't know...I guess...not even Matt would support all of my decisions. Actually it's normally Matt that makes the decisions...him being older and all."

"Well...that's not the case anymore," I said smiling at him. "I've been there too...maybe the reason Matt is trying to force you to get better is because he's only been on one side. I've been on both and I know that _you _have to want to get better not anyone else."

He looked at me thoughtfully. Obviously weighing his options. "I'm not ready yet...I'm not sure I want to be ready," he muttered to himself.

"Then you're not ready," I agreed kissing him gently.

"What if Matt trys to take me there by force?"

"Jeff, he's not going to do that. Your his brother and you can match him in any fight." You could tell he was a bit nervous at the thought of Matt forcing him to go but Jeff was his own person, if he didn't want to then h didn't want to. I know from experience that people doing that t me didn't work. Mark actually did force me into rehab once...waste of time. I got better 'cause I found something to get better for...Jeff just needed to find that _something._

Nodding his head he lay down. "I like you being here. You think you can come back over tonight?"

"Probably...just tell Andy to keep his arse at home," I laughed. "I'll let you know though."

This time it was my phone that interrupted us.

"Damn it," I said giving Jeff and apologetic look.

Grabbing my phone off the floor I quickly answered it. "Hello?"

"Snow? We're in fuckin' deep shit!" Marvin said his voice shaking.

"What's happened?" I urged trying to keep my voice under control.

"Oh Fuck! Last night, after you left...I agreed to make a deal to the Mexicans..."

"What kind of deal?" I cut him off. I can't beileve he made a deal without letting me know.

"The one where we sell all out weed to them in exchange for ALOT of money...I tried to call you."

"Fuck Marvin! Where are we gonna grow now?"

"In the same place. We're still keeping the mother plant...She's in a special room that only I know of...I'll show you when you get here...Anyway I told everyone about the deal and then Tanesha tells me that she's already made the exact same deal with her boyfriends gang. The one in East LA."

"SHE DID WHAT?!" I yelled so loud that Jeff came up behind me and whispered to me to breathe.

"I know! I was so mad at her!"

"Mad at her?" I seethed. "I'll fuckin' kill her!"

"Snow that won't do any good. Both of the gangs are coming over today and we need to tell them that they can only get half each."

"Fuck! Marvin I do not need this right now. What time will they be there?"

"About 1. It's 11am right now."

"I'll be there okay...just get all the weed together."

"It's all in that safe."

"Yeah I know that." Marvin was just stating the obvious now.

"I've forgotton the code."

"21-1-19," I said hanging up on him.

Jeff saw the distressed look on my face and pulled me into a hug as I tried to calm down. I was so mad at Tanesha; she was definitely out of this. I didn't care what Marvin said.

"Jeff," I whispered into his chest. "I'm sorry...but I really need to go."

"Grow house?"

"Yeah. I'm so sorry."

"No it's fine," he halfed smiled at me. Obviously it wasn't. I didn't want to go but I had too. This was beyond my control now.

I pulled out of his embrace and frantically searched for my clothes. Only successfully finding my underwear.

"Where's..." I began but Jeff cut me off.

"I ripped it...remember?"

"Oh yeah," I laughed. With everything that just happened it had slipped my mind.

"I'll get you something to wear," Jeff said leaving the room.

I followed in hot pursuit. "But Jeff, I can't just wear one of your shirts."

"It's okay. I'll get up something to wear on the bottom," he said stopping at a door at the end of the corridor. Pushing it open I found it as just another bedroom. Plainly decorated though; obviously not used much. "Guest room," he mumbled as he fumbled in a drawer and pulled out a tartan mini skirt and handed me it. "You'll still have to wear that shirt though."

Pulling on the skirt, I sighed, "That's not a problem. Where'd you get this anyway?"

"It was Eeliza's. She left it here...along with all her other crap." He motioned to the boxes in the corner. "Meant to get them last week...didn't come so I'm thinking of just chuckin' them out." He ushered me out the room and back along to his bedroom where I procceed to get dressed. Flinging on Jeff's old shirt, I tried to adjust it so it sat better. Pulling it into a bobble at the back so it didn't drape me so much.

"How'd I look?" I laughed twirling round him.

He caught me at my hips and pulled me too him. "You always look great," he said kissing me forcefully. Everything he did just rendered me at his mercy. I knew I had to go but I couldn't bring myself to break the kiss.

Suddenly Jeff pushed me away at arms length. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm delaying you," he smirked evilly.

"I know you are, don't remind me," I smiled playfully hitting him on the arm. Beaking his hold I ran downstairs and slipped into my heels. I must look some sight; people probably think I was partyin' till the wee hours. Grabbing my bag I turned round to face Jeff.

"I'm still really sorry that I have to go," I apologised.

"Don't be," he said kissing me lightly. "I understand...you can come over later and tell me all about it, yeah?"

"Sure," I smiled. "I'll call you."

* * *

**_Marvin POV_**

21-1-19 I pushed into the safe. Opening it up I froze. "WHAT THE FUCK!" I swore. The weed was gone but inside the safe was a note.

_I WANT IN!_

Who the...? Andy? Andy had the weed?

Hearing the door open my heart skipped about 12 beats. Was that them?

* * *

**_Mimi POV_**

Rushing into the kitchen I saw Marvin at the safe.

"Shit, Snow. You scared me!" Marvin snapped.

"Sorry," I said walking over to the safe.Peering inside I got a shock of a life time. "What the fuck? Where's the weed?" Oh my god! The weed was gone. I saw my whole life flash before my eyes and I knew this time when the gangs found that we didn't have it, they would kill us.

Marvin's hands were shaking as he handed me a note.

_I WANT IN!_

"Andy?" I muttered under my breath. I looked at Marvin who only nodded his head and sat down on the floor.

"What are we going to do?" he whispered, but I already had my phone out.

Two rings and he answered. "Hello?"

"Andy! Did you take something that didn't belong to you?" I snapped at him.

"Oh hey Mimi," he said all cool and casual. "I want in."

"I need that weed. People are buying, we need it," I said through gritted teeth.

"Am I in?"

"Yes, Andy! You are in," I sighed in exasperated.

"Good. I'll meet you at the house with the weed."

"No Andy! Bring it to the grow house." I yelled but he'd already hung up. "Shit!"

Suddenly doors were slammed and Mexicans and Blacks rushed into the kitchen. Marvin shot up at my side and took on his casual business manner. I didn't realise that they'd be here dead on 1.

"I'm Gangji," the head member of the East LA gang said, who I could only guess was Tanesha's boyfriend. "Where's our pot?" he demanded. I really didn't want to mess with him. He had muscles like Mark and Jeff and a very bad anger problem.

"Your pot?" One of the Mexicans questioned. "Our pot, you mean!"

"No! I mean mine!"

"Okay, Okay...calm down everyone," I interjected as Gangji, his friend and the two Mexican's pulled out guns and pointed them right as us.

"You were saying something about our pot? Were you not?" Ganji said.

Oh Shit! Guns were being pointed at me and I froze. I couldn't do this. Were they going to fire at us? Fuck! What about my kids? Thankfully Marvin saw the look of fear on my face and took over.

"There has been a bit of a mix up with the pot," he told them calmly. I loved that about Marvin, no matter how stressed or scared he got, he always managed to remain calm, at least on the surface. "Each of you will only be able to get half of it."

"What?!" The leader of the Mexicans yelled. "You promised us all of it."

"Yes I know. But it's either half or nothing," Marvin declared.

Both gangs looked at each other for a moment and nodded their heads. "Fine," Gangji said. "But that means you only get haf the money."

"Fine," Marvin said.

"Where's the pot then?" Gangji asked.

"It's at my house," I said my voice shaking in all directions. "I was just leaving to get it before you all burst through the door."

"You can get it but you ain't going by yourself," one of the Mexicans declared.

"Fine, I'll go with her," Marvin offered.

"No!," Gangji yelled. "Ma boy Con will go with you."

He pushed Con towards me and I nodded my head. "Okay."

* * *

Con was actually bigger than Gangji; around 6ft 4in. Normally people smalled than Mark don't intimidate me but when they are waving guns in my face I start to crack. Driving with Con in the car, I felt almost relaxed. He didn't have a gun in my face and he wasn't trying to talk to me, it was almost bearable.

"Almost there?" he muttered to me, clearly not wanting to be doing this.

"We're here," I announced shutting off the engine and getting out the car. Walking up to the door I pushed it open and shouted for Andy. "ANDY?!"

Walking out back towards the swimming pool I saw Andy lying on the ground. Oh no! Running up to him, I kneeled down and checked his pulse. Still alive! But he was out cold. What happened? "Andy?" I said shaking him even though I knew it would do no good.

"He can't hear you," Mark said. "He's out cold."

Looking up I saw Mark sitting at the table, water in his hand, quite relaxed.

"What did you do?" I asked horrified. "He's my brother-in-law."

"I taught him a lesson."

* * *

**_Jeff POV_**

I really hoped Mimi was okay. After that phone call she seemed so stressed. I just wanted to take it all away. I hated seeing her upset, especially when I couldn't do anything about it.

After she left I had sat on my bed thinking of what she said. _'only you can decided what you're going to do.' _She was right...but I didn't know what I wanted to do. I knew I wasn't ready to give up but I didn't want to loose my brother because of it. Maybe I could make Matt see that now wasn't the right time. Not for me anyway.

A knock at the door made me forget my thoughts as I jumped off the couch to quickly get it. Thinking it could only be two people; Matt or Mimi I left my shirt off.

Swinging the door opened I was greeted by, not Matt or Mimi, but by my ex-girlfriend, Eeliza.

"Hey, sweetie," she smiled at me. "How are you doing?" Why was she here? She was the one who dumped me for some 21 year old, and I had Mimi now. She made a move to get in the door but I blocked it with my body.

"Why are you here?" I asked her out right, making no pleasent conversation.

"Came to see how you were, obviously...and just to collect my boxes...but I wanted to talk to you about something."

Sighing I let her pass. If she wanted to collect her boxes I wanted her do it fast.

"Can you be quick about this," I said making her know that it wasn't a question.

Walking up to me so that she was so close I could feel her breath on my face she pulled me into a kiss. She tried to fight her tongue into my mouth but I pushed her away causing her to stumble back slightly.

"What the hell are you doing?" I demanded.

"Jeff, I miss you. We're meant to be. I can't see myself with anyone but you."

"Obviously you could when we were dating, fucking that kid behind my back."

"I'm sorry about that Jeff. I'm a different person now," she pleaded once again trying to get to close to me. I backed away from her. She wasn't the one I was in love with; Thinking about it, I never had that great a relationship with her. She was just someone that I got to come home to after being on the road.

Noticing that I was backing away from her, clearly wanting her out of my house, she screamed. "WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME?!"

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. I'm glad to hear that you're all enjoying it. Keep them coming. xx**

**Next chapter: Mark reveals secrets about Andy, Tanesha gets bloody and Eeliza harrasses Mimi. **


	8. Debts Can Be Paid

**Chapter Eight: Debts Can Be Paid**

**_Mimi POV_**

What did Mark mean teach him a lesson? Andy was harmless. Why did he turn on him? Putting my purse under his head so that he was a bit more comfortable, I sat beside him and looked at Mark.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Con was hanging around in the background, not too sure what to do with himself, when he started tugging on my shoulder. "What?" I snapped turning round to face him.

"Where's the pot?" he demanded clearly just trying to piss me off.

"Will you be patient," I snapped back. Turning back to Mark I waited for his answer. It didn't come. "So?" I urged him.

"You clearly don't know who Andy is, do you?" he said.

What was he on about of course I knew Andy. He was Evan's little brother. Lazy and non-committed to anything but still a nice guy.

"What are you on about?" I enquired. This was going nowhere fast.

"How long have you known Andy?"

"Since as long as I've known, Evan."

"Did Andy ever go away for a while?"

"A couple of years ago he went to Hawaii and Australia for a while. Just came back there after Evan died."

"He wasn't in Hawaii let alone Australia," he sighed making me think that what he was about to say he didn't really want to. "He as was in jail."

"What? No! Why would he have been in jail? Andy's harmless!" I persisted though I couldn't hide my shock.

"Yeah...he was in jail...he killed...killed my best friend."

What? This made no sense, Andy would never do that. Seeing that I was in too much denial and shock to say anything, Mark continued.

"Yeah killed Josie. Killed because she didn't love him. I never got a chance to get my revenge...but to get my revenge I'd have to kill him...knocking him unconscious, unfortunetly, is as good as it's going to get...oh and telling you to. Andy certainly didn't want you to know what he's done."

Oh my god. Andy killed Josie? I remember Josie. Great girl, good for Mark. they never dated but you could tell they cared about each other alot. They'd been best friends since they were both 12 years old. I couldn't believe Andy did that. I trusted Mark and I knew that he wouldn't lie to me but I still couldn't get over the fact that Andy _could _do that.

"Can we get a move on here," Con moaned as he paced across the floor.

"Sure," I muttered still in shock of what to feel let alone what to do. "Mark, did Andy leave anything...like a bag..."

"Oh this?" Mark said holding up a large, black canvas bag. "Yeah...he left this but..." he paused as he pulled his lighter out and ignited it. "You don't need this anymore," he whispered as he set flames to my only hope of not getting killed.

* * *

**_Mark POV_**

I watched as the bag of weed caught fire. The flames dancing around the poison made me happy. Now my sister could finally get away from everything and start afresh. I just wanted her to be able to lead a normal life without any drugs interfering. I look up at her and I saw her face fraught with fear and distress. She started shaking her head.

"No...NO!," she shouted running towards the bag. I held her back with one arm not letting her near the fire. "What the fuck did you do that for?"

"You need to get away from the drug scene, Meems. I hate to see you like this."

"But's it's not mine," she whispered letting tears fall down her face.

"Yeah motherfucker, it's my weed!" Con yelled.

Oh shit! Mimi was going to sell the weed? I've fucked up now. Thinking to myself I desperately tried to come up with some sort of plan that could get Mimi off the hook. Money. It was the one thing Mimi wouldn't take off me...but I'm sure as hell that these junkies would.

"Okay...sorry about that," I explained gesturing to the burning weed. "But I'll make you a deal."

Just then Mimi interrupted me. "Mark no! I won't let you do this for me. Besides it's not just Con. There's the Mexicans too."

Ignoring her complaints I turned to the man named Con. "You and your 'gang' can get 500,000, in return you never bother these guys again."

"I'm cool with it," Con replied quickly letting a small smile creep up his face. "But you'll have to come back with us so Gangji and the Mexicans know too."

"Fine," I said making to walk with him but Mimi held me back.

"Mark, please don't do this...not for me."

"You're my sister. I love you," I stated simply, kissing her forehead. "You stay here, I'll be back soon." Walking past Andy I stopped. "If the bastard wakes up what are you going to do?"

Staring at me she shook her head. "I don't know."

* * *

Walking into what I guess Mimi would call 'the grow house' I was bombarded with guns.

"No!," Con said. "It's cool. He has a deal for us."

All the men lowered their guns but their eyes stayed firmly on me. None of them scared me in the slightest, not even with guns. Though the guns themselves were a tad distracting.

"Well...your pot is destroyed...didn't realise it was for you...but I have a deal for both you your 'gangs'. 500,000...each gang, and you leave these guys the fuck alone." I said laying my deal on the table.

I watched as both gangs conversed together and Marvin tugged my sleeve.

"Where's Snow?" he asked. Snow? Who's Snow?

"Snow?" I asked puzzled.

"Mimi."

"Oh, right. She's at home." I replied.

"Is she okay?"

I didn't have time to reply as the men came back together. Con and the smaller man beside him both nodded their heads and put their weapons away. The Mexicans doing the same thing. Sighing I brought out the cheques that I had prepared in the car and handed one to Con and the other to one of the Mexicans.

"These better not bounce," the smaller man to Con's left said.

"I seriously doubt it," I smiled as I walked out the house and hopefully away from that kind of life forever.

* * *

**_Jeff POV_**

What the hell had gotten into Eeliza? One minute she's fine the next, freakin' out at me. I knew when we started dating that she had some problems, her father had sexually abused her at a young age and she had separation anxieties but I wasn't the one at fault for not loving her. Stupidly I loved her for too long but that's behind me now. I still wasn't entirely sure what she wanted out of me.

"Why don't you love me?" she reapeated all be it in a much softer tone.

"Eeliza, I _did _love you," I sighed. This was hassle that I wasn't in the mood for. "You fucked it up."

"You don't love me anymore," she whispered tears coming in her eyes. I hated to see women cry, it was the most heartbreaking thing, but I had to take a stand.

"No, I don't. I'm sorry."

She burst into tears as I stood there uncomfortably. What was I meant to do? If I comforted her she might get the wrong impression but seeing her so upset I figured I didn't really have a choice. Walking up to her and gathering her in my arms I tried to talk some sense into her without making her more upset.

"Listen," I said softly. "We both know we weren't really great together, but I did love you. I just don't anymore and neither do you. I figure you just came here 'cause you were lonely...but that's not going to work. I'm really sorry, Liza. I don't mean to hurt you...but you've got to move on."

Her tears stopped and she sniffed as she nodded her head. "Yeah...but I _love _you, Jeff. And I can't not have you."

I just stood there letting her hug me. I didn't know what to say. I didn't love her...I loved Mimi and there was no way that I would get back together with Eeliza even if I didn't have Mimi.

Just then my front door opened and in walked Mimi. The sight that she saw was probably not the best, but I knew Mimi woudln't freak out just because I was hugging another girl.

"Hey," she said slowly. "What's going on?"

Pushing Eeliza away I walked towards Mimi. "Um...Mimi...this is my...ex-girlfriend...Eeliza. She came to collect her boxes but got a bit upset. I was just being nice." I stumbled over my words.

"Oh...Hey," Mimi said to Eeliza. "I'm Mimi." I loved how Mimi didn't feel threatened of even care that she was my ex-girlfriend. To Mimi she was a person that earned respect.

"Who are you?" Eeliza snidily asked.

"Liza...this is my girlfriend, Mimi," I said quickly while trying to usher Mimi out the house.

"YOUR GIRLFRIEND!?" she screamed causing Mimi to stop and stare at her. "You're not good enough for him!"

"Excuse me? I'm not the psycho one here," Mimi said as I was still trying to get her out the door. "What are you doing, Jeff?"

"Maybe you should leave?" I suggested.

You'd think having to girls fighting over you would be heaven but it was quite the opposite. I knew that one of them was going to get hurt, well Eeliza was going to hurt.

"Fine," Mimi snapped at me as she pulled open the door.

"You can't get away that easy," Eeliza yelled as she flew for Mimi. Just as Eeliza was about to hit her I caught her arm in mid-air. "Eeliza calm down!" I firmly said still holding on to her arm.

"Jeff, she can't have you!" she said pointing at Mimi. In the mist of Eeliza flying at her, Mimi had just stayed rooted to the spot. "I love you, Jeff. Please don't do this to me, to us."

Letting go of her arm I sighed. "Eeliza you should just go. I'll get your boxes later."

"So this bitch gets to stay?"

Mimi had walked back into the house and was standing slightly to the right of me. "Didn't you cheat on him?" Mimi deliberately asked just to rile up Liza.

"Shut up! What do you know?" Eeliza yelled defensively.

"Eeliza just leave!" I said yet again. This time, however, she co-operated and left...but not before she got the last word. "This isn't over! She can't have you!"

Just as she finished her sentence I shut the door in her face. Turning towards Mimi I sighed. "I'm sorry I told you to leave, instead of her."

"It's okay," she mumbled touching my cheek. It was then that I noticed that Mimi had been crying and had obviously been visibly upset when she came here. The guilt washed over me as I realised that I had neglected her.

"What happened?" I said full of concern.

"It's a long story," she sighed sitting down on the floor. "Anyway it's sorted so it doesn't matter now."

Sitting down beside her I took her hand. "I don't care if it doesn't matter anymore. It matter to you at one point so it matters to me."

She smiles at me and laughs. "You sure?"

"Ofcourse I'm sure."

"Well...the situation that I was in was basically two gangs were fighting over our pot. We offered each of them half and when we went to get it, it was gone," she said in a monotonous voice. "Andy had taken it leaving a note that read '_I WANT IN.' _I called him and he told me to go get it at the house. Cut long story short I went with one of the East LA gang members and we found Andy, lying on the floor, unconscious. Mark had done that. Mark also burned the pot. So then Mark paid both gangs to leave us alone."

"Wait," I said still not quite understanding. "Why did Mark do that to Andy?"

"Because Andy destroyed his world, so Mark wanted pay back...of sorts."

"Mark also burned the weed?"

"Yeah...but me and Marvin still have the mother plant so we can make more. See I told you it doesn't really matter anymore...it's kinda sorted out."

"You don't seem to happy about it being 'all sorted out'"

"I don't know," she sighed. "I guess with today and then coming here and Eeliza being here...just hasn't been a good day s'all."

"I am sorry about her being here...but I thought I was doing the right thing by comforting her."

"Oh," she laughed. "I didn't care about _that. _It was just that fact that she was harassing us, and that I don't think she's going to let it go."

"Well she better learn to...you're my girlfriend now..."

She looked at me with a serious expression that made me feel somewhat uneasy. "I'm your girlfriend now, huh?"

"Well...I..I..." I mumbled. Shit! Was it to soon to be discussing commitment type things? Probably in a normal relationship, but this really wasn't your normal type relationship, was it?

"I like that...girlfriend," she smiled at me. "I guess I am, huh?"

"I think you are," I smiled back gently kissing her lips. "You know that you're my girlfriend, we should be doing typical boyfriend/girlfriend things," I said seductively causing her to laugh and pull me into a passionate kiss.

* * *

**_Tanesha POV_**

Okay so maybe I messed up a bit, but that was no reason for Marvin to go ape shit on me. Over the phone he started screaming at me telling me I had to right to make deals like that...but he doesn't understand. I didn't have a choice. It was either offer Gangji the pot or get beaten up. I was just glad that he got half of the pot instead of none. Gangji had a slight temper on him and I was always extremely careful not to make him angry but sometimes he was just angry for no reason. But it was still my fault. I should be able to calm him down and keep him happy, not make him mad and upset.

"NESHA!" he yelled storming into the appartment. He sounded angry, which made me really scared but I put on my welcoming face and tried to be calm.

"Yeah?" I replied. "I'm in here." I said from the bedroom.

"YOU PLAYED ME!" He screamed in my face hitting me full force in the jaw and causing me to fall straight to the floor. "You fuckin' bitch!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I whimpered from the floor.

"I didn't get pot! I just got money! Well you stupid cunt I didn't want money...I wanted what you fuckin' promised me."

He kicked me once in the head and then on the stomach where he repeatedly kicked me until I thought I was going to pass out. Just before I couldn't stand it any longer he got down on top of me.

"You're worthless," he whispered savagely into my ear making me cry silent tears. "Stop crying," he said forcefully but I couldn't help it they just kept coming. "I said STOP CRYING!"

Punch after punch rained down on me as I tried to block them. He never got this mad. Normally it was just a couple of punches, nothing like this. I didn't understand how he could do this to someone he apparently _loved. _

A sharp pain surged through my body as I realised he had knocked out a couple of my teeth. The pain was unbearable as he kept coming at me until I saw a sharp bright light and then blackness.

* * *

**_Jeff POV_**

Mimi had left to go have some time with Adam and Jason and I had called Matt. Told him to come over. I hadn't spoken to him since he dropped that bomb shell on me about rehab. All I had to do now was tell him that I wasn't ready for rehab. Don't think he was going to take that well, but it doesn't matter it was what _I _wanted to do.

Hearing the knock on the door I shouted at him to come in. He walked gingerly in, probably expecting me to blow up in his face, but was surprisingly shocked when he saw me sitting calmly on the couch.

"Hey," I said gesturing for him to sit down. He did, but he still didn't say anything. "So about that phonecall...I'm not going!"

"Jeff, it's the best thing for you. Me and Dad both decided..."

"I don't care!" I cut him off. "I'm not ready for it."

"You'll never now if you're ready until you do it," he argued back.

"Matt, I know you're trying to help but pushing me into this isn't the way to do it," I explained as calmly as I could though I could feel my temperature rising rapidly.

"Jeff!" He said firmly. "You're going and that's that. We've already booked you in for next week and you're going!"

"I'm not going, Matt! You can't make me," I fought back. There was no way I was going. None in hell.

"We're going to get no where like this...just think about it..."

"I already have! And I'm not..."

"Well think about it somemore!" he shouted at me as he stormed for the door. "I'll be back next week to pick you."

"Well I won't be here!" I shouted back as he slammed it shut.

* * *

**Thank you so much for the reviews. Keep them coming xx**

**Next Chapter: Andy does a runner, Matt finds out about Mimi and Cameron gets set alight.**


	9. The Beginning of the End

**Chapter Nine: The Beginning of the End**

**_Andy POV_**

I came round to nothing. Mark had knocked me unconscious for what I come presume was a good few hours as it was now pitch black, the only lights being from Mimi's house. What had happened when I was out? Did Mark tell Mimi? What happened to the pot? All these thoughts keep swirling round my head until I felt incredibly dizzy. Standing up slowly I almost through up; my head was spinning and I was sweating profoundly. What the hell had he done to me? Thinking that I best go see Mimi, I attempted to walk towards the house, failing miserably. My legs gave way and I feel back onto the ground as the lights around the pool came on.

"Are you okay?" Mimi asked as she walked out the house. She didn't look to happy but there was only so much I could see in the dark and artificial lights.

Holding my head I, again, attempted to get up. Slumping back down on the ground I gave up. "No," I sighed. "Not really. What happened?"

"Well the pot you took, which didn't belong to you in the first place, might I add, was for two gangs. I had to come back to get it, to find you unconscious. The pot got destroyed...the gangs were paid money to leave us alone...and...uh...I find out some stuff about you...a great day in all it's glory...huh?" she said somewhat sarcastically.

"I didn't know...I'm sorry," I feebly said.

"Why were you so set on getting in?" she asked sitting down beside me.

"I just wanted to be apart of it...that's all."

Nodding her head she sighed. "I guess I should have let you in at the start...all this could have been avoided."

Not wanting to be rude and agree with her out loud I just shrugged my shoulders. Inside though, I was agreeing whole heartedly. If she had just let me in at the start then this would not have happened. This was kind of her own fault in the end.

"Why didn't you let me in then?" I asked curious as to what she's say.

"I didn't think you'd take it seriously...thought you'd smoke it yourself instead of deal it to others. Also I wasn't to sure if you could be careful enough...a combination of things really...that I was kinda right about."

That she was right about? I'm nothing like that! I'm so careful and serious it's unbelievable. I opened my mouth to protest but she put up her hand to stop me.

"Don't," she muttered. "You know I'm right in saying those things 'cause if you were careful enough you wouldn't have let Mark do this to you."

"Mark! That fuckin' asshole if I see him again I'll fuckin' kill him!" I raged taking in deep breaths.

"He told me what you did," she mumbled. "Why didn't you tell me when you came to stay? You're a murderer..."

"And you're a drug dealer...kinda one in the same thing huh?"

"What? Absolutely not!"

"They are the same. I ruined lives...but I did it quickly...you just ruin lives in a more slower and maybe more pleasurable way."

Sh got up quickly and made to walk away but I stopped her when I asked, "Can I still stay?"

She looked at me like I was insane. Was she really going to say no? Her expression softened slightly and she nodded her head. "If you want."

* * *

**_Mark POV_**

When I came back to the house earlier on she wasn't here. I told her to wait but that's Mimi for you; doesn't follow orders too well. After I realised that she probably wasn't going to be back for a couple of hours I went to my hotel and lay down falling asleep instantly. But now waking up I thought it be best I called her. I still hadn't had the time to apologise for the night that I told her she was just like our mother, and the guilt was eating away at me slowly.

Picking up my phone I dialed her number listening to the rings until just as I was about to give up, she answered. "Hello?" she said half heartedly.

"Hey, Meems," I sang back to her.

"Oh, Mark, hey. How are you?"

"Um...I'm okay. Listen I'm really sorry about that night...when I said you were just like Mum. You're nothing like her...it was just my anger talking," I apologised.

"It's okay," she laughed. "We're cool now, yeah?"

"Yeah but I wanted to ask you one more thing."

"Shoot."

"Why don't you come to Texas and live near me, huh? The boys would love it, you'd be away from the drugs scene, I'd be there if you needed my help. What d'ya think?" I offered. I really hoped she took it. I'd been thinking about it for a while now and she would fair better down there. I'd also be able to make sure she was okay financially, though I wasn't sure how much she was still in debt from Evan. I was too scared to find out but I knew I had too soon.

"Mark," she sighed making know that she was turning it down. "I greatly appreciate what you've done for me...regardless of the fact that you're my brother...you still didn't have to, but I can't move...especially not to Texas."

"Mimi, just think about it okay?"

"Fine...I'll think about it."

* * *

**_One week later_**

**_Jeff POV_**

It was exactly one week ago that Matt told me that he had booked me into rehab and that today he was meant to be collecting me. I'd been talking to Mimi about it all week and I decided to stop...but with her help...no one else. I didn't want stupid nurses there and I didn't want Matt there, I know he is my brother but this was something I had to do mostly on my own...Mimi being there more for support and incase anything went wrong. I wasn't starting to withdrawl yet, I was waiting for tomorrow. Matt didn't say what time he was supposedly collecting me at but I was determined not to be here. I thought about going to Mimi's. Even though I knew where she lived I'd never been there, she always came here, in that respect she still treated me like a junkie and her customer rather than her boyfriend.

Taking a chance I jumped in my car and made the short trip to Mimi's house. Pulling up in the driveway I was quite shocked as to how big it was. Two storeys high but with all sorts of modern dips and curves in the architecture. Probably at least 4 bedrooms and with any bet a swimming pool out back. Obviously she or Evan had bought the building as with the amount of debt Mimi told me she was in right now it would have been taken away. Making my way to the door I didn't even have the chance to ring the door bell before a man barged out baring at least four large bags.

"Sorry, man. In a rush here," the man said trying to get past.

"Is Mimi in there?" I asked parting to the side so the man could pass.

"Look, I don't know if she is but don't tell her I'm going," he whispered rushing past me.

"But I don't know who you are," I explained shouting after him.

He loaded his bags into a small black car and strode back to me. "Andy," he said. I watched as 'Andy' got in his car and took off without a backwards glance. In his mist of hurry he forgot to shut the door. Hesitating slightly I walked in calling Mimi's name. As if out of nowhere two boys around 13 came bounding up to, identical as they come, and asked what I wanted. I could only assume that these were Mimi's sons.

"I'm looking for your Mum," I said trying not to be intimidating.

"Oh she's upstairs," the slightly taller one said.

"But you can't go up there," the other on explained. "We don't know you so we'll have to get Mum for you."

With that they ran up the stairs fetching Mimi for me. I felt a little out of place being here. Maybe it was because I wasn't used to it or maybe it was due to the fact that Mimi had built her life here with Evan and I wasn't part of that.

Mimi and her boys came down the stairs as Mimi clocked me and stood still. You could see the resemblance between them all. The boys had Mimi's eyes and her facial bone structure. Instantly seeing Mimi tense the boys stopped too. They were obviously very protective of her but I can't understand why she would tense up at seeing me. Normally she was happy to see me.

"Jason, Adam why don't you boys go watch T.V in the living room?" she meant it as a statement but presented it as a question. Jason and Adam stared at her for a moment and then as me. Deciding it was okay they bounced off to the living room leaving me and Mimi alone.

Motioning for me to follow her she walked back up the stairs. No one spoke until we were inside, what I thought to be her bedroom, and the door was firmly shut.

"I'm a bit shocked to see you here," Mimi explained sitting down on the bed.

"I know when we decided for you to be my dealer you explained that I couldn't come over but I figured our situation was different," I said sitting beside her.

"That's true...our situation is different. I don't mind you coming over...I was just shocked is all...i'd thought you'd call before hand."

"I'm sorry," I said kissing her gently feeling her melt in my arms. "I would've but I had to get out quickly."

"Why?" she said. "Is something wrong? What happened?" She instantly became protective, her mother side again, as she held me tight. I loved when she got motherly, it showed she cared alot.

"It's just...today Matt is meant to pick me up to take me to rehab and I don't want to go. I want to get better but only with your help, not some nurses," I told her leaning into her embrace.

"Are you 100 percent sure about this?"

"Yes..110. I just want you."

"Okay...I'll be there. You now I will."

* * *

I was still at Mimi's when my phone rang interrupting my game with the boys. Mimi has formally introduced us but not as 'my boyfriend' she said it was too soon for the kids. We were getting along great and they were only 10 years old despite my thinking of them being 13. I also told Mimi of Andy leaving, which didn't seem to bother her too much. Just said _'maybe it was for the best.'_

Excusing myself from Jason and Adam for a moment, I walked into the adjoining kitchen...still in the same room but far away so they couldn't hear. I looked at the caller ID and I saw it was Matt.

"Hello?" I said hoping to god he didn't shout at me.

"Where are you," he said calmly which took me by surprise.

"I'm at a friends house."

"Well I'm going to find you. Cameron isn't that big," he explained hanging up. Is that all he called for? To tell me he was going to find me? He probably would find me but Mimi would be back shortly and I knew she would reason with him.

* * *

**_Mimi POV_**

Walking back into my house I was bombarded with hands and voices. Jason and Adam had sprung at me and started telling me how much fun they had wth Jeff and if he could come over another time. And then I had Jeff on me telling me about Matt trying to find him.

"Okay, okay guys," I said calmly trying to shut everyone up. "Jason, Adam, yes Jeff can come over another time but for now I would like to talk to Jeff okay?"

They both sighed but agreed to leave us alone. That is why I hated summer...the kids had nothing to do. It was only 1pm but it felt like the end of the day already. Turning to Jeff I laughed. "Sorry. You were saying?"

"Matt'll probably be here soon. He's looking everywhere for me and that probably means knocking from door to door," Jeff explained to me.

"Does he know about us yet," I asked curious as to if Jeff had told him or not.

"No," he mumbled. I was about to say then we'd have to tell him when a knock at the door interrupted us. My first thought was Andy but then I remembered Andy had left; done a runner. Never even said goodbye.

Pulling the door opened I wasn't shocked to see Matt standing there, especially since moment before me and Jeff were just talking about it.

"You're Mark's little sister ain't you," he greeted me. I was used to some of the wrestlers knowing who I was but I preferred not to be known as 'Mark's little sister.'

"Yes...but please call me Mimi."

"Mimi, I was looking for Jeff. You know about 6ft 2in..."

I stopped him as I gestured for him to go inside catching him unaware. He saw Jeff the moment he stepped inside and they each stared the other down. Matt was the first to talk.

"Are you ready?" he asked Jeff.

"Ready for what? To go to rehab? I'm not going...I'm going to to get better but with Mimi's help no one else's," Jeff said walking to my side. I wondered how we were going to tell Matt that we were dating. I think he'd accept it as long as he didn't know that I was a dealer.

"Why does she get special privileges over everyone else? You don't even know her," Matt snapped. "No offence, Mimi." I could see Matt was angry and I honestly didn't take offence to anything he said. Like Mark he seemed to have a tendency to let his emotions do the talking.

"One, Mimi's been through withdrawl before, Two, I've known her for longer than you think, and three she's my girlfriend," Jeff explained causing Matt to stand frozen to the spot taking all the information in.

"Your girlfriend?" he asked bewildered. "Why didn't you tell me?"

With that I don't think even Jeff knew the answer too.

"I'm not too sure," Jeff mumbled. "Anyway...I'm not going."

"Look I'm sure you recover well here but you'd face so much better in rehab..."

"NO, Matt!" Jeff shouted causing me to nudge him. "Calm down, Jeff. The boys," I said. I didn't want my kids to hear Jeff and Matt arguing especially when they just started to like Jeff.

"Sorry," Jeff apologised and then turned back to Matt. "Please, Matt. Let me do this. If it doesn't work then fine...I'll go to rehab but let me do something my way for once."

Matt looked at Jeff's pleading face and sighed. "Fine...but you keep me up dated on everything," he said pointing his finger at me and walking out but now before uttering to Jeff "Good luck. But keep your eyes on her. She's up to something, I can feel it."

* * *

Jeff stared at the door long after Matt had left. I started to worry that maybe he wanted to go with him but I thought against it. He seemed so adamant that he didn't want to go that you had no choice but respect his wishes.

"Jeff? Are you okay?" I asked stepping behind him and wrapping my arms around his waist.

He nodded his head but didn't say anything, just stared at the door. I released my grip on him and started to walk away when he mumbled "He told me you were up to something."

"You don't believe that, do you?" Did he seriously believe what Matt said about me was true. Why would I be up to something? I love Jeff.

"No," he said turning to face me. "But I'm trying to figure out why he said it."

"Well don't dwell on it to much, it's not worth it," I told him trailing my hand down his stomach.

"MUM!" Adam yelled from the living room causingme to jump violently. "MUM!"

Running into the living room saw that the boys were perfectly fine but they were glued to the T.V.

"What's happened?" Jeff asked them for me seeing that I was still scanning their bodies for marks.

"Cameron is on fire," Jason smiled. "Isn't that cool?"

Jeff turned up the T.V. for us to here. The man reporter was standing not far from Jeff's house with a back drop of the houses and trees set ablaze. It was only after closer speculation that I realised that the fire was on the same street as my grow house.

_"The fire, which seemed to have started in a house near by, has started to spread all over Cameron. Police and firemen have told me to tell all inhabitants of Cameron to evacuate immediatly..."_

* * *

**Thanks so much for the reviews. Keep them coming. I'm extremely glad that you all seem to like it.**

**Next Chapter: Mimi evacuates along with Jeff and the boys but Mimi has some business to attend to first.**

**This isn't the last chapter or even the second last, this story still has far to go. **

**R/R xxxx**


	10. Goodbye To You

**Chapter Ten: Goodbye To You**

**_Mimi POV_**

Evacuate? Fire? Everyone, after hearing that news turned to look at me and asked me what we were going to do. Were they expecting me to have all the answers? I guess they were...I was Mum and I guess to Jeff...the 'voice of reason' but I still was in shock. I couldn't just evacuate, I still had coke, heroin, meth and LSD sitting in my laundry room. If I left, just walked away from this house, this life, I would have to take it with me...or destroy it.

However, destroying it scared me slightly. That was potential business. Money. My job. I never looked at my job as a bad thing, just a way of making money. Yes, I know it ruins lives but I always pushed that thought to the back of my head.

I knew that evacuating meant moving everyone temporarily to the next big city over, Charlotte, so that people could rebuild their houses in case they got destroyed. If I chose to leave, not just to Charlotte, but leave for good, I would have to get rid of most of it. Take what I could, and destroy the rest.

The more I thought about it the better the idea sounded. How I was going to destroy the rest I wasn't sure, but if I was going to move, I wanted to evidence that I used to live here.

Coming round to my senses, my eyes found Jeff's. I wasn't sure what he was going to do, if he was going to stay with his brother in Charlotte, or come with me and the boys. I would ask him later but first I had to tell Jason and Adam.

Looking at their confused and bewildered faces I sighed. I hoped they would be okay with this, well okay as one can be in this situation.

"Boys," I said staring them in the eye. "Get together only the things that are important. We're leaving."

They stood their staring at me like I had three heads.

"Go! We're leaving!"

This time they ran upstairs talking rapidly about where we were going to go. I, myself, didn't even know that one. Jeff saw my eyes follow the boys up the stairs.

"They'll be fine," he said. "They're more grown-up than you give them credit for."

Turning round to face him I pondered whether to ask him if he would like to come with me or not. I wanted him to be with me so bad but at the same time I didn't want to push him.

"What are you going to do?" I ask softly.

"I don't know...Where are you going?"

"I don't know," I laughed. "Away...away from here...definitely out of the state."

He pondered what I said for a moment letting his mind wander places that I wasn't sure that I wanted to go.

"Care for company?"

I smiled at him and nodded my head, flinging myself into his arms. I couldn't have been more happier at that time. Yes, my house was in some way going to be destroyed, either by me or by nature, and yes, I was moving state and starting afresh but knowing that I had Jeff beside me was making this whole process suddenly so easy.

Pulling back from him I looked into his green eyes, the ones that I seem to get so lost in, the ones that, at this precise moment in time I can see my future in.

"What about all your things?" I asked him full of sympathy. It's one things for me to decide that I was going to get rid of all my possessions but another for Jeff, who volunteered to come with me.

"I'll grab what's important," he smiled. "I'll go now, besides the fire is much closer to your house than mine. I think it'll be here in about an hour, so I suggest we move in the next half hour."

He went for the door but a thought suddenly came to my head and I stopped him. "Jeff!" I said startling him. "Can you wait 5 minutes and take the boys with you in your car? I'll follow in 10 minutes in mine?"

Without hesitation or question he nodded. "Sure."

* * *

Jeff left with Jason and Adam 10 minutes later with all of Jason and Adam's 'important things'. Well necessities. At first the boys had brought down their PlayStation's but I told them that they were not that important and they traded them for their clothes instead. I should have said to them in the first place not to be materialistic about it.

Jeff got me thinking. He said '_the fire is much closer to your house than mine'. _He said it wouldn't be long till it got here, which means that my house was going to go up in flames anyway. Maybe I could just give it a kick start?

Shaking my head, acting like it would shake all thoughts from it, I ran upstairs and grabbed hold of my suitcase, a large red and black polka dots one that my best friends Amanda got me when she was in Russia. I've used it on every holiday I've ever been on, France, Japan, India (Amanda's rich and pays for tickets) and I wasn't going to part with it now. I started to shove things in my suitcase; underwear, tops, skirts, shoes, anything I could get my hands on. I was leaving and now I had a plan and I knew exactly were I was going.

* * *

I had just finished loading the car withe verything I was going to take; my suitcase, photo albums, drugs. I had took half of everything and placed what I wasn't taking on the living room table.

I had decided that I was going to help this fire along in destroying my house. I couldn't just leave the drugs here. Policemen or firemen could come in making sure everyone was out and stumble on it and I wasn't going to let that happen.

Walking into the large back closet where we kept the tools for DIY my phone rang. Checking the caller ID it read Marvin.

"Hey," I said. "What's up?"

"Seen the news?" he asked quickly obviously in some kind of rush.

"Yeah...I'm leaving."

"Good. Me too."

"Where you going."

"Detroit. My cousin is there. New grow house. If you need anything just call me."

"Thanks, Marvin," I said sincerely. I was going to miss Marvin. We had been through alot together and I felt close to him. I just hoped we stayed in touch. But I needed to know one last thing before we hung up. "What happened on that street?"

"Oh! I thought you'd never ask," he laughed. "It started in the remaining Mexican grow house. I started it. Our grow house is obviously gone by now."

"What!" I said in disbelief. "You started it?"

"Look sorry, Mimi. Need to go...but don't worry...everything is sorted out and remember I'm always here for you...always."

With that he hung up. What was it with him and short phone calls? It's if he calls just to make me ask him questions. Dumping my phone in the pocket of my Capri's I continued to the closet. Inside it was a mess. Tools; hammers, nail drivers, screws everywhere, but I found what I was looking for right at the back on top of a box marked 'Evan's.' The butane lighter fluid. It was heavy, never been opened. A large green can about 5lb. It was enough to cover my living room in.

Lugging it back to the living room I opened the cap and started to pour it casually around. It didn't matter where, it was all going to catch fire anyway. Getting on top of the couch I poured the gas all over the drugs, now there was no going back. Before, I could have saved it all but not now, now it was ruined. Finishing off I splashed it on the walls and left a little trail leading into the kitchen where I retrieved matches from the cupboard. Once I lit I would have to run out. My car was already started as I knew I'd have to be quick.

Striking the match, I looked at it and sighed. "Goodbye Evan," I whispered as I took a deep breath and threw it on the table.

I watched silently as it burst into flames. The flames licking the wood, caressing each other, destroying everything around it. I ran towards the door just in time as my whole living room set alight.

* * *

**_Jeff POV_**

I had took the kids back to my house as I had loaded up all my stuff. I only packed clothes, some coke (the last I had) and some important WWF/WWE memories that I had collected over the years. I wasn't a very materialistic person so moving was not that big of a deal. In fact I was looking forward to a change, maybe it was what I needed. When Mimi had told the boys that they were leaving my heart shot in my mouth. I didn't know if she wanted me there too. I didn't want to let her go but if she didn't need me then I would've stayed. I'm just glad she wanted me there.

Jason, Adam and I were just hanging in the backyard where my wrestling ring was. They were inside doing funny moves that they saw off T.V. and I was just making sure they didn't hurt themselves or each other. Weird thing was, I found myself wishing that these were my kids. We got on well, especially for only meeting each other once but I felt like a figure of some sort to them, and I liked that feeling. They were good kids and I was looking forward to getting to know them better.

I heard the car engine first and then the slam of a door. Mimi was never quiet when she came round to my house. I think she thought as I lived near the woods she wouldn't disturb anything, except me. I always found it a tad annoying, however, on this occasion is was a good thing. Signaling to the boys that their Mum was here, they clambered down from the ring and we made our way slowly towards the front door.

Mimi was sitting on the porch waiting for us, and the instant she saw that we were behind her she jumped up and stod before us.

"We all ready?" she asked, her voice jumping all over the place from nerves.

Both boys nodded and headed for my car. I guess I was driving them then. Mimi looked at me and smiled, "You sure you want to do this?"

"Ofcourse I'm sure," I replied hugging her. Infact I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I may not have known where I was going in this life, figuratively and literally, but I knew that I wanted Mimi at my side.

We each had got in our cars and were about to drive off when I realised that I didn't actually know what was happening.

"Mimi!," I shouted through the window. She rolled it down and gave me a questioning glance. "Where are we going?"

"Just follow me," she said and started to back out.

* * *

**Sorry this is a little late. My computer was playing up. It's a short chapter, I guess, but you get were it's going.**

**Thanks again for the reviews. Keep them up. Love hearing what you guys think.**

**Next Chapter: Mimi, Jeff and the boys reach their destination. Jeff starts to have doubts about things and Mimi gets a new business offer.**

**R/R xxx**


	11. Two Steps Back, One Step Foward

**Chapter Eleven: Two Steps Back, One Step Forward**

**_Mimi POV_**

Massachusetts wasn't that far. Still east coast, but the thought of driving all that way was making me feel queasy. I had signalled to Jeff to stop at the next rest stop and we ended up in a plaza just south of Washington D.C. The kids were so excited when they discovered that Burger King was there, and that they were allowed to go. I always try to stop them from eating at fast food places, but right now I was letting my rules slide. Jeff and I waited in the car for them. We were parked right across from Burger King so we could see them perfectly fine.

"So where exactly are we going?" Jeff asked. "We're obviously going somewhere on the east coast."

"Yeah," I sighed. "We are."

I didn't elaborate anything else. I was sure that we were going to go to Massachusetts, but I didn't want anyone to muck up my plan by complaining. I knew Jeff wouldn't care but the boys might, and even though I care about them dearly and how they feel, they had no choice in this matter.

Adam and Jason bounded back into Jeff's car loaded with junk food. Both had double cheeseburgers, fries and some weird fizzy stuff. I hated fast food, it was so bad for you and I didn't want to be one of those mother's who deprived their children but I never thought I was, not with this. I thought I was doing them a favour. I figured if they never tried it, they couldn't want more. Obviously now that had fallen through the way side.

"Mum, were are we going?" Adam asked spraying little bits of food out his mouth.

"Adam! Don't talk with your mouth full!" I snapped at him. Manners was something I had enforced but sometimes they seemed to forget.

"Sorry," he muttered after he had swallowed. "But where _are _we going? Are we going to Washington D.C?"

"Or New York?" Jason piped in. "Philadelphia?"

"Or...?"Adam began but I cut him off with my hand.

"No! We are not going to any of these places."

"Mimi, just tells us were we are going," Jeff sighed clearly annoyed at me for not sharing it in the first place.

"Fine, but I want no complaints," I said looking at the boys. "We're going to Massachusetts."

Everyone stared at me like I said I was going to blow up the car.

"Why?" Jason asked. "Nothings in Massachusetts."

"Amanda is and that's where we are going," I stated showing that the decision is final.

"Aunt Amanda!" Adam said a smile playing across his lips. "I love Aunt Amanda, she so fun. We haven't seen her in a while, have we Mum?"

"No, not for a while," I mumbled letting myself go silent earning a look of concern and integument from Jeff. Ignoring his gaze I opened the passenger door and told them that we had better get back on the road. Walking back to my car, which was parked a little further down I pondered on Amanda. We are best friends but with benefits. I haven't seen her since after we stopped sleeping together. I'm bi-sexual, though not many people know that. Evan did and he knew that I had a thing with Amanda but he always encouraged it. She ended up asking me to leave Evan for her and to be honest I only loved her a friend, I never realised that she loved me as more. She had moved back to Massachusetts not long after I told her that I was staying with Evan. That was only 7 months ago. We had talked since then but it's been somewhat awkward but she was the only person I knew who to turn too at a moment like this. I only hoped that she would take us in and not mind that I was with another guy.

* * *

**_Jeff POV_**

So finally Mimi had revealed that we were going to Mass. I wasn't too bothered; I'd never been before so I figured it would be a good change.

I was following Mimi with the kids playing eye-spy in the back. They must've been so bored though they never complained.

Recently as when we left Cameron, I started having doubts. Not about being with Mimi. God, no! I loved her so much it hurt sometimes to be apart from her, no, doubts about stopping drugs. It only hit me as we pulled away from my house that this was it. There was no turning back. If I ever visited again, my house wouldn't stand there anyway. Most of the houses wouldn't. It made me think that maybe I just wasn't ready for this. Would Mimi understand? Ofcourse she would, she's been through all this before, but just the idea of withdrawing scared me. I'd be vulnerable, sick, I'd probably even hallucinate and these were things that I didn't want to become.

_Welcome to Massachusetts_

The sign that welcomed us to Mass had a big turkey on it. I never even knew that Massachusetts was famous for turkey. I thought that was more Maine.

It wouldn't be long now until we reached Amanda's. Apparently she lived near the ocean in a town called Beverly. I wasn't sure were it was but I'm sure it would be nice. Mimi hadn't told me very much about Amanda only that they hadn't seen each other for a while but were very close. I assumed if Mimi got on well with her I would too.

* * *

**_Mimi POV_**

_Welcome to Massachusetts_

Not long now; couple of hours at most. I'd never driven to Amanda's before, I'd always flown so it didn't surprise me when I almost took the road the led you to Vermont instead of Massachusetts. Thankfully I didn't take it.

Glancing behind me, making sure Jeff was still in view I sighed. Lately my life had just been a big whirlwind of mess. Things had not entirely been going my way and only recently had I understood that I needed change. But how much would living with Amanda actually change me?

* * *

_Welcome to Beverly. Founded 1612._

Amanda lived in the 'posh' part of Beverly, as people called it. It was actually called Beverly Farms. Still part of Beverly but a little way out of town. The houses were bigger and more spaced out. The only reason she had a house there was because the house she lived in used to belong to her Grandmother, who when she died gave it to her only Granddaughter. Amanda always said that she would rather live downtown on Cabot Street where the cafes and parks were but that she didn't see the point in buying a house when she already had one.

There was no signs to let you know that you had entered Beverly Farms but you could just tell. The air seemed to change up here. Seemed lighter, but with a snobbishness to it too.

Amanda's Grandmother had been rich. She had owned a company of beauty products from 1967-2007. Named it Keikoku, which meant Beauty in Japanese but ironiclly could also mean warning.

Pulling up to large black gates that when opened would take you on another 5 minute drive to find the actual house. For some reason Amanda's Grandmother had put in an intercom in her last years of life, probably so she could tell people to fuck off without having to actually see them.

Pressing the intercom I waited. Jeff was right behin me, waiting patiently for me to start moving.

"Hello?" Amanda's voice rang out. Just hearing her voice brought back so many memories, and it was then that I realised how much I had missed her.

"Amanda, it's Mimi," I reaplied unsure of what to say. "I need to talk to you."

"Mimi? Oh my god! Come in!"

She pressed the button that freed the gates from their locks and I slowly started to drive the winding road up to her house. Forest surrounded the house and it was a good five minutes before we even saw any sign of life. The house came into view not long after, all 4 flours of it, 60 rooms and god knows how many acres of land. Even though I knew what to expect, being here before, it still amazed me every time I saw it.

Stopping the car right outside the door I gingerly got out the car as I saw Amanda approach me. She looked good. Her hair black and layered, up to her ears. Actually her hair looked exactly the same as Amanda Palmer's from The Dresden Dolls. I always joked to Amanda that they could be twins as they looked exactly alike.

We didn't say anything as I stared into her eyes as emotions that I thought I had buried came rushing back at the speed of 150mph. I opened my mouth to say hi when she threw me into a hug. I embraced her as I whispered into her ear how much I had missed her. I really had. She was my best friend and so much more.

Pulling apart, it was then that she saw Jeff, Jason and Adam getting out the car.

"Can you do me a favour?" I asked shyly.

* * *

**_Amanda POV_**

"Let me guess," I answered. "You want to stay for a while?"

Mimi nodded her head and smiled shyly. I don't think she knew what she did to me. I know that she would never love me as I had loved her but I had missed her so. Actually I should be thinking in the present tense. I still loved her. I tried to deny it but having her stand in front of me now there was no escaping the fact.

I didn't mind her staying, or her boys but a I did wonder who the man with the multi-coloured hair was. He was nice looking but ever since I'd fallen for Mimi no man or woman could be as good as her. She was all I wanted but in someways she was taboo.

Jason and Adam came running up as soon as they had shut the car doors.

"Aunt Mandy," Jason cried clinging to stomach. I loved that they saw me as family; they were like my nephews, sons even.

Adam clung to me too, smiling up at me wildly. "We missed you," he said. "We're going to have so much fun!"

Laughing I peeled them off me. "I missed you both too, and yes, don't worry we'll have lots of fun, but why don't you too go make yourselfs at home and go choose a bedroom?"

They both cried with delight and ran off. It would take them a while to choose one there being so many but at least it gave them something to do.

Turning back to Mimi, I silently gestured towards the man, making it clear to her that I wanted to know about him.

"Oh, yeah!" Mimi said grabbing him and pulling him towards her. She looked so comfortable there in his arms as his hand slid silently round her waist. Jealousy filled my heart as I watched them and realised that _this _was obviously her new boyfriend.

"This is Jeff...my boyfriend," she hesitantly said waiting for my reaction. I didn't give her any that she would find offensive. Instead I stuck my hand out and introduced myself to him.

"I'm Amanda," I said shaking his hand. "Come in guys, choose rooms...make...home." My voice trailed off as it dawned on me that this might be a permanent thing...Mimi and Jeff. It was one thing that I would have to live with and ignore. But how could I do that when I loved her?

* * *

**_Mimi POV_**

I was so happy that Amanda had willingly let us stay. We had a lot of things to talk through but for right now we were just peddling solid ground.

Jeff and I had chosen our room, coming to an unanimous decision, and had un-loaded the cars, me making sure to hide the remainder of the drugs secretly. Amanda knew about my dealing, she was the first and only really person I chose to tell. She understood and I now I just had to get her on her own to explain everything that had happened so far.

Jeff and I had been upstairs for a good few hours before we eventually wandered back down, clearly exhausted from the trip over. My eyes were having a hard time staying open and all I wanted to do was curl up and sleep. Walking into the kitchen we were greeted with the sight of Amanda talking to a 5' 8 man with really bad acne. He looked extremely dodgy and not trust worthy but I decided it was best to introduce myself first before making judgements.

Jeff gently kissed me and excused himself to bed as I walked over to Amanda and acne boy.

"Mimi, good you're here," Amanda smiled taking my hand and sitting me down. "This is Armando."

Armando? Isn't that a Spanish or Mexican name? This guy were very pale with no traits of ethnicity.

I smiled at him and looked to Amanda to elaborate.

"I heard about your grow house and how you've basically gone out of business," she explained.

I was shocked to say the least. How on earth had she heard all this? I hadn't told her yet.

Seeing my shocked expression she laughed, "Jeff told me. Anyway, Armando here is looking to sell all his weed as he's moving to California to set up business near the border, and I heard you might be willing to buy."

This was a surprise. Before Amanda had set this offer on the table I was actually going to stop dealing, just get rid of what I had left and maybe get a normal job, but now...well things had just abruptly changed. In one respect this would be good for me, I could get more money and make a huge profit and then quit once I had enough money to build foundations from, but on the other hand this could mean I never stop.

I silently weighed my options in front of me but before I knew what I was doing I was agreeing to this deal and shaking hands with Armando who told me to come by his grow house tomorrow.

* * *

**_Jeff POV_**

I had went up to bed before Mimi to think about how I was going to tell her that I was having doubts. I didn't know if I could do this. Maybe I was scared...maybe I was just a coward...but all I knew was that drugs were my _life. _They were all I knew. The more I thought of life without them the more agitated and nervous I got.

I had to tell Mimi that I just wasn't ready...but she had so much faith in me. How could I let her down?

Thoughts were whizzing through my head at lightning speed as I tried to decided what to do. Before I knew it I was dialing Matt's number.

"Hello?" he groggily asked.

"Matt! I'm going to rehab!"

* * *

**I'm so sorry that I haven't got this up sooner. It's been almost a week.**

**What do you guys think of the direction it's going in?**

**Thanks for the great reviews.**

**R/R xxx**


	12. Surprises Can Be Bad Too

**Chapter Twelve: Surprises Can Be Bad Too**

**_Jeff POV_**

Matt had been ecstatic when I told him that I wanted to go to rehab, I think he may have wet himself with excitement. He was coming to get me A.S.A.P, when meant he'd be here early morning. I was nervous but I knew that I had to just jump on the wagon. I had had my doubts about quitting drugs and even now, knowing I'm going to rehab I still didn't fully want to quit but if I didn't act impulsive I'd never quit.

Hearing Mimi come ups the stairs I held my breath. How was I going to tell her that I was going away? and to rehab no less? I knew she'd understand, well...I hope she'd understand.

SHe slowly opened the door, her head hung low, lost in thought. I loudly cleared my throat causing her to look up. She gave me a weak smile and moved into my embrace where I welcomed her with a kiss.

"You okay?" I whispered clearly seeing that she wasn't but basically just letting her know that she could talk to me.

She nodded her head not saying anything which left me wondering if now was a right time to tell her or not. Maybe I should just leave it until tomorrow. But before I could think any further Mimi spoke.

"Are you though," she asked pulling away from me. "You're pretty tense."

I hadn't realised that even though I was holding onto to Mimi I was also trying to hold onto myself.

"Well...there is something that I wanted to tell you," I started. I gestured for Mimi to sit down but she just shook her head and instead took my hand, massaging it, making me feel somewhat calmer. "I'm...I'm...going to rehab."

She showed no emotion at first but then creased her brow. "This is what _you _want, right?" she asked.

"Yeah...I was the one who called Matt...he's coming to pick me up."

She nodded her head showing that she was following the conversation but there was no emotion in her features that scared me somehow. Until she kissed me full forced and whispered that she was proud of me. I could have cried right there and then. I never thought I would be so lucky to have met someone who stood by me no matter what.

"I'm going to miss you though," she laughed sitting down on the bed. "As long as no one pressured you into this."

Shaking my head I sat down beside her. "No. At first I was adamant that I wasn't going, but I thought about it and even though I'm scared to quit, I know, deep down, that it's for the best."

"Let me guess...you impulsively called Matt and practically shouted it at him...yeah?"

"Yeah," I laughed looking at her. I didn't know how long I was going to be away for but I knew that I was going to miss her terribly. "Just come with me," I practically begged laying my head on her lap as she stroked me hair. For some reason she always had this fetish with my hair.

"I wish I could," she whispered kissing my forehead. "But you gotta do this yourself. You're a big boy now!"

Laughing at her stupid joke I realised that she was right. I had to do this myself. I couldn't lean on anyone or anything...only myself. And that thought scared me more than anything in this world.

* * *

Matt called me at 4am telling me he was in Beverly Farms but a tad lost. I had to laugh, that was exactly how I would have been if Mimi had not been directing me. Telling Matt where t go I gently woke up Mimi, who had fallen asleep in my arms not 2 hours before.

"Meems," I softly said prodding her gently. "Matt's here...it's time for me to go."

Just saying those words had me sweating and shaking. I knew that this was not going to fun; it was going to be hell...but what made it worse was that I didn't know what to expect.

Mimi came round with a moan as she fixed her eyes on mine. "Already?" she said sitting up.

"Yeah," I whispered standing up and picking up my bag. We both heard the intercom going and Amanda answering it. I had let Amanda know what was going on after I had told Mimi and she agreed to let Matt in for us while I got myself together. Knowing that Matt was only 10 minutes away I swiftly bent down and captured Mimi in a forceful yet passionate kiss.

"I love you," I said. "You'll still be there for me when I get out, yeah?"

"I love you too, and ofcourse I will be," she reassured me as walked towards the door. "Wait! Where's the rehab centre that you'll be in?" she asked.

"North Carolina," I said. Seeing her disappointed face I realised that she was hoping that she could've visited me. "It's okay...I'll call you."

Taking a backward glance at her I blew her a kiss and walked away from the man I used to be. I was going to change, be refreshed, be new, be me again.

* * *

**_Mimi POV_**

After Jeff had left I fell back asleep again. Him going to rehab was a good thing and I was really proud of him but selfishly I wish he wasn't going just because I would miss him so much. It's strange to think that not to long ago I didn't have him in my life, as now when I think back it's hard to understand how I had coped without him.

Sitting up my thoughts instantly went to Armando. His grow house was in Salem and he told me to come by around 12. Looking at the clock it read 9am, pleanty of time to get ready.

I still wasn't sure if I wanted to do this. I thought I had agreed to myself that after I had sold the drugs I had on me then I would be done. Finito. But obviously my actions had deceived my brain. I really did want to get a normal job but dealing was so much easier...well in some respects.

No I would go to the grow house, get the weed, sell all my drugs and be done with it. If Jeff was changing, so was I.

* * *

Parking across the street from Armando's grow house, I looked about. It was a very peaceful and quiet neighbourhood, even if it was near a main road. Quite unusual to have a grow house here but I guess that was how no one suspected you.

The house was blue with a over grown moss trail running down the side of the windows. As I suspected the windows were blacked out. Walking up the stairs to the white front door I saw a letter attached to the handle. Tearing it out the small space where it was lodged I read: "_Just go inside. It'll be in the front room."_

Taking his word for it I slowly opened the door and crept inside. "Hello?" I called out as my echo came back at me. "Anyone here?"

Closing the front door and opening the door, to what I presumed was the front room, I scanned the floor. There was absolutely nothing here, especially nothing that gave inclination that this house was once occupied. It had an eerie aura about it and instantly knew that something wasn't right.

Before I had the chance to turn around and head out, a pair of large, sweaty hands clamped over my mouth. Scared out of my mind I struggled with all my strength, but the hands were just too strong.

All of sudden the hands were pushing me to the ground and turning me over. Flaying my arms and legs about didn't do much good as another pair of hands just grabbed my legs and silenced me by kicking my in the stomach.

Lying on the ground I looked up at my attackers. Armando stradled my hips as I tried to look at the other man who had mysteriously disappeared into the corner of the room.

"Blanca," he said smiling evilly at me. "You came."

"What do you want from me," I said trying to push him off me. He just laughed and grabbed my hands raising them above my head, pulling the muscles to an absurd length.

"Well I was just going to have fun...you know maybe go out for coffee but you're not being very cooperative...so you've left me with no choice."

He took one hand away from my arms as he started to unzip his jeans. Seeing what he was doing, fear rose inside me, screaming at me to get out. But how could I, he had me trapped.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked my voice shaking nervously. "Please don't do this."

"Why?...because you cannot just come here and take _my _business. I run the ship here and you will not be stealing my customers," he seriously said sending an evil glare my way.

Nodding my head I spoke fast, thinking maybe I could get out of this with flattery. "No, no, I completely understand that. I wasn't trying to steal your business, never. I mean I have some drugs left over but I could sell them to you and then leave the drugs behind, get a normal job and you'd never have to worry about me again."

He looked at me thoughtfully for a split second and then shook his head. "This all may be well, Blanca, but you still need to be taught a lesson. This is what you get when you mess with me. It'll teach you not to _ever _do it again."

Roughly yanking down my jeans, he laughed in my face. Struggling yet again, I knew it was useless. This was one situation I couldn't get out of.

Tears rolled from my eyes as he pushed himself inside me so forcefully that I actually slid across the floor. Pain shot up all through my body as he thrusted into me with no end in sight.

* * *

Two hours after the grow house, I sat in my car in the Dunkin' Donuts parking lot crying my eyes out. Pain was throbbing all over my body as I sat still let alone moved. Why had a let this happen to me? I didn't have to go there today. I could've just said no and gotten on with my life, instead of being so selfish and money hungry that I went there.

I felt dirty and violated and just wanted to go back to Amanda's and scrub myself. Scrub away his hand prints, his smell, his touch. If I could peel my skin of my body I would do so. He'd made me feel so disgusted with myself that now I just wanted to die. How could I go home and look my sons in the eye? I couldn't. I felt so ashamed and angry at myself for letting it happen.

What if he had some type of disease? What if he gave me HIV? A thousand thoughts rushed through my head as I placed my head on the steering wheel. Taking deep breaths I tried to rationalise with myself. It's over! I shouldn't dweal on the past even if it was just a couple of hours ago. I just had to try and deal with it and get on with my life.

Yes! That was exactly what I was going to do...if only the pain would stop.

* * *

**_Amanda POV_**

Mimi had been gone for a good 3 and half hours and to say I was worried was an understatement. I thought she was just going to collect the pot and come back, not stop and have conversation. I'd tried calling her a couple of times, but evertime I did it just went staright to her voice mail.

I couldn't keep still. Jason and Adam were occupying themselves on the trampoline outside, but I couldn't let myself forget about Mimi. I kept thinking that something terrible must have happened but everytime that thought came into my head I quickly brushed it aside telling myself not to be silly.

Pacing the front foyer where the intercom was I thought about going to the grow house myself. I knew where it was, Armando had told us both, but what would I accomplish if I went there? Nothing...well not unless Mimi was there lying in a pool of her own blood.

Suddenly the intercom beeped making my heart race.

"Mimi?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah," she replied as I let her in.

I was so thankful that she was alright that I breathed a huge sigh of relief. But what took her so long? Calming myself down so that when she arrived at the front door I wouldn't bombard her with questions, I sat on the front steps and put my head between my legs.

* * *

Mimi's car eventually made it to where I was sitting after what seemed like 20 minutes. No wonder it looked like she was driving at 5mph. She slowly got out the car and winced when both her feet hit the concrete. It was then that I realise that something _had _happened.

Rushing up to her, I put my arm around her waist. Not saying anything to each other, I guided her into the living room and sat her carefully on the couch. Again her face contorted in pain but she never made a sound.

Looking at her face for the first time since she got back I saw that she had been crying. Her beautiful blue eyes were all red and puffy and she looked like she was shaking. Pushing a strand of hair out of her face I debated whether to ask what happened. Should I wait for her to speak? No i should just ask.

"What happened?" I softly asked cupping her cheek in my hand.

Her tear stained face looked up at me as she quickly shook her head. Tears began to fall rapidly as she clung to me with what little strength she had left. I tried to sooth her with words but all kept thinking about was how close she was to me. I'd not been this close to her for a little under a year and her breath on my neck sent shivers down my spine.

Cursing myself for being so selfish, I focused on Mimi's problem.

"Just talk when you're ready, okay?" I muttered into her ear and she nodded her head slightly. I knew she would talk about what happened. Regardless of what we have been previous to this occasion, one thing we never stopped being was best friends.

Slowly she came up from my embrace and sat up straight. Nodding my head for her to start she seemed somehow scared.

Swallowing she opened her mouth to speak. "I went there," she whispered choosing her words carefully. "At first...at first nothing was there...then he came...up behind me and..."

Her words trailed off as I came to the conclusion myself.

"He hurt you?" I asked appalled. Even though I already figured out as much I still needed confirmation.

She just nodded her head as she brushed more tears away from her eyes. "Sexually," she whispered as though she was ashamed to admit it.

Instantly all I could think about how all this was my fault. If only I hadn't introduced them, if only I hadn't gotten Mimi involved none of this would have happened.

"Mimi I'm so sorry...I never knew that he...I'm sorry...I should never have introduced you to him," I apologised hugging her once again.

She let the tears roll down as she spoke. "It's okay...my own fault for going...but I'm through. I'm not doing this again. I need to get a normal job."

Rocking her back and forth, trying to come to terms what had happened, I realised that I knew how and where she could get a job.

* * *

**Thanks guys, for the reviews. Hope you are enjoying it so far.**

**Next Chapter: Jeff's in rehab, Amanda and Mimi discuss the "job" and things get somewhat heated.**

**R/R xx Also please check out my new story Intertwined. It's an original story by me and it's featured in Book-X-Overs. It would be greatly appreciated. **


End file.
